Ni sorciers, ni moldus
by 1402Lenee
Summary: Fred Weasley sauve une jeune moldue d'une attaque en plein Londres, et comprend soudain le sens du mot "obnubilé". "Il n'y a ni sorciers, ni moldus, juste des humains, Fred. On ne t'a pas appris ça à l'école ?" FREDXOC Fred/oc
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Ceci est la première fanfiction sur Harry Potter que je publie, et j'espère pouvoir m'y atteler sérieusement ! Elle ne sera pas très longue, moins d'une dizaine de chapitre, sans doute. La raison en est qu'elle se déroule à partir de la fin du tome 5, l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle a également comme personnage principal Fred Weasley, dont la plupart ici connaissent la fin... Je ne changerai pas cette fin, même si j'aurai bien aimé. Je pense que c'est plus réel, plus sentimental de cette manière =) En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.. Il ne m'appartient que mon OC._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Comment tout a commencé.<strong>

C'était avec appréhension et un léger stress que Fred Weasley quitta la chaleur de son lit, ce matin d'Avril. La désagréable sensation au creux de son ventre ne partit pas lorsqu'il prit sa douche, ni lorsqu'il enfila sa chemise et qu'il se regarda dans le miroir, ébouriffant plus que de nécessaire ses courts cheveux roux. Descendant les escaliers du Terrier, ou en tout cas de ce qui en restait, il se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine, où tout le monde était déjà attablé. Tout le monde étant en fait ses parents, son jumeau George, Remus Lupin et une jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Tous lui jetèrent un œil à son entrée, puis reprirent leurs activités respectives. Il s'installa à côté de son frère, qui lui donna un coup d'épaule.

« Ben alors Freddie, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

-J'ai pas fermé l'œil, je croyais que ça ne m'arriverait jamais, mais je suis encore plus stressé que si je passais ma B.U.S.E de potion avec les cheveux gras de Rogue juste devant mon nez ! Geignit-t-il, se servant une énorme tasse de café.

-Non, c'est plutôt du dégoût, ça ! » Précisa la jeune femme, avant de s'excuser sous le regard des autres.

Molly Weasley posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et resserra son emprise, rassurante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, tu t'en sortiras très bien !

-Kingsley saura se montrer discret, tu n'auras rien à craindre...Mais si tu as des soucis, transplane directement au square Grimmaurd, il n'y aura personne et tu pourras parer à toute attaque, d'accord ? » Lui expliqua calmement son père, repliant son journal.

Il hocha la tête, concentré sur ses œufs. Il aurait bien voulu dormir jusqu'à quinze heures, au moment où il devrait finalement se rendre sur le « champ de bataille ». Il se sentit mal et se leva, décidant de faire un tour dans le jardin. Il le connaissait par cœur, mais il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Le plan d'action était presque imprimé sur ses yeux tellement il l'avait tracé et retracé pour ne rien louper.

L'Ordre lui avait fait confiance pour récupérer la « Liste Rouge » des Mangemorts : Celle notifiant toutes les personnes nées moldus, ou de sang-mêlé, qui seraient attendues au Ministère pour être « interrogées », autrement dit lapidés publiquement et torturés ensuite par les sbires de Voldemort. Cette liste permettrait à l'Ordre de mettre en sécurité toutes les personnes concernées avant qu'elles ne tombent entre leurs mains, et cette liste était sûrement avec Kingsley Shacklebott en ce moment-même. Et la responsabilité de la mettre en lieu sûr incombait Fred. Pas Fred et George, pas Fred et Arthur, Fred seul.

Il fixait les hautes herbes, se demandant s'il les verrait ce soir, en rentrant. D'accord, il avait vécu pire. Mais il n'avait jamais été seul, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être solitaire. Néanmoins, cette mission devait concerner le moins de personnes possibles, et cela se réduisait désormais à Kingsley et lui. George posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son frère, et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je peux encore prendre ta place, tu sais ? Personne ne s'en rendrait compte !

-Comme quand on était gosses ? » Se rappela Fred, un sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage. « Non, ça ira. De toute manière, si ça tournait mal, je m'en voudrais de t'avoir envoyer là-bas.

-Allez, ça ne tournera pas mal ! Promesse de jumeau ! »

Voyant que son frère n'était toujours pas détendu, il entreprit de lui parler de ses idées pour de tous nouveaux produits pour leur magasin.

* * *

><p>« Je suis sûre que je l'avais mis dans le coin...Ah, le voilà ! »<p>

La jeune femme sortit de sous son lit, victorieuse, tenant entre ses mains un carton poussiéreux. Sous le regard mécontent d'un homme derrière elle, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit trois trophées, qu'elle essuya avec un chiffon avant de les poser sur une étagère.

« Tu aurais pu les mettre autre part en attendant ! C'est irrespectueux de les laisser prendre la poussière sous ton lit ! Grommela l'homme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-C'est le seul endroit où je ne tomberais pas dessus par inadvertance, ni ne me les prendrais dans les pieds ! Mais maintenant que j'ai cette fabuleuse étagère, il n'y a plus de raison de râler, si ? »

Il se contenta de fulminer dans son coin, claquant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle se posa sur son lit, contente de revoir ses vieux meubles et ses vieux murs.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas posé pied à terre dans sa ville natale, et elle soupirait d'aise à l'idée d'être de retour à Londres. Jetant un œil à son bureau, elle sourit aux cinq classeurs pleins de lettres de fans, qu'elle avait amassé au cours des dernières années.

Il y a deux ans, précisément, elle prenait l'avion pour faire son premier concert à Milan. Depuis, plus rien n'avait été pareil : Journées sur journées d'enregistrement, meetings avec ses fans, interviews et plateaux télé... Sans parler de sa première tournée, qui l'avait tellement épuisé, mais tellement empli de joie, de ce sentiment d'être reconnue et aimée... C'était une émotion indescriptible par sa force.

Elle n'avait jamais été le genre à répondre présent aux grandes fêtes avec DJ's, célébrités, alcool coulant à flots et photos choc à la sortie; Elle avait toujours préféré une soirée posée avec ses anciens amis, qu'elle parvenait tant bien que mal à voir. Du coup, il n'y avait presque pas de numéros de téléphone aux noms prestigieux dans son portable.

Elle eut un sourire triste, à la pensée que lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, les lettres de fans s'étaient sans doute retrouvées à la poubelle sans même avoir été ouvertes. Elle s'excusa mentalement auprès de celles-ci, puis ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de renfermé qui s'était formée. Quel bien cela faisait de ne pas avoir la foule au pied de son appartement ! Ici à Londres, elle était presque incognito, et elle adorait ça.

« Gloria ! Vas-tu enfin te décider à ranger ce taudis ? »

La voix de son manager, toujours aussi grincheux, résonna dans l'appartement, et elle soupira.

« OK, OK ! Mais...

-Mais _quoi_ ? Souffla-t-il, impatient.

-Je veux sortir cet après-midi, et je sortirai ! J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? Fit-elle, mutine.

-Comme si j'avais le choix ! » Marmonna-t-il.

Il était souvent à bout de nerfs, mais Gloria le connaissait bien sous toutes ces manies grincheuses. Il avait été un père pour elle, et se montrait toujours d'une extrême douceur. Elle se souvint de cette prestation à la télévision, la première, après laquelle elle était allée vomir dans les toilettes sous la pression. Il lui avait tenu les cheveux, caressant son dos, tout en pleurant de joie car elle avait été « Tellement fantastique, tellement grandiose ». Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras, le remerciant. Il sourit lui aussi un instant, avant de remettre son chapeau sur sa tête et de fulminer à propos de « ces fichus escaliers ! ». Elle leva les yeux au Ciel, puis regarda sa pendule. Treize heures. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare pour sortir.

* * *

><p>Il était exactement 14h50. Fred sortit, accompagné de son frère, et s'éloigna du Terrier d'un pas vif.<p>

« Allez Fred, tu es le meilleur !

-Je suis le meilleur !

-Tu es fort et courageux ! Tu es un Gryffondor, bon Dieu !

-Ouais, bon Dieu !

-Tu n'es pas aussi beau que moi, mais presque !

-Ouais, presque...Quoi ? Hé ! »

Il frappa son frère à l'épaule, qui flancha et fit une grimace.

« Non, sérieusement, bonne chance ! » Reprit-il sérieusement.

Il le serra dans ses bras quelques secondes, puis recula sans le quitter des yeux. Ces temps-ci, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui arriverait à ses proches. Fred hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux et transplana.

Il atterrit juste à l'arrière d'un bâtiment, qu'il se dépêcha de contourner pour arriver au point de rendez-vous à l'heure.

Tournant, il rentra dans quelqu'un, et la douleur lui coupa le souffle momentanément. Il avait reçu un coup bien placé dans le ventre, et ploya quelque peu. Il entendit vaguement la personne s'excuser et s'attendit à se retrouver comme un idiot, mais il sentit une présence à côté de lui et vit une main se poser sur son épaule. Faisant un trajet virtuel de la main au visage de cet inconnu, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, peut-être du même âge que lui. Elle avait une écharpe couvrant le bas de son visage, il ne vit d'elle que ses cheveux ni bruns, ni blonds, et ses yeux ni verts ni marrons.

« Je suis vraiment maladroite, désolée ! Vous... Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, se penchant vers lui.

-Oui, je-, tenta-t-il sans souffle, Je vais bien, ça va. »

Il s'était redressé et la regardait avec des yeux curieux, peut-être un peu trop intimes. Elle s'en rendit compte et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Surtout ne dites pas que je suis là ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Et avant qu'il ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, elle avait reprit son chemin. Il consulta sa montre, et vit qu'il n'avait plus qu'une minute pour arriver au point de rendez-vous. L'entrée du Ministère de la Magie n'était pas loin, et il devait se faire le plus discret possible en l'approchant.

Au loin, il aperçut Kingsley sortir et se diriger nonchalamment vers lui, il fit de même. Le temps étant pluvieux, il put mettre sa capuche et ainsi éviter d'être facilement reconnu par les mauvaises personnes. Arrivé à côté de lui, il lui cogna l'épaule, saisissant la liste qu'il chiffonna et planqua dans sa poche, avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui faire un signe en guise d'excuses. Il vit Kingsley disparaître dans les toilettes publiques le ramenant au ministère, et se dirigea vers le passage piéton pour tenter de se masser dans la foule, au cas où il faille brouiller les pistes. C'est là qu'il entendit des cris qui l'alarmèrent.

Sa tête pivotant vers l'autre passage piéton, il vit les gens s'écarter, et il aperçut avec horreur, vêtu de sa cape noire et de son masque argenté, un Mangemort. Prenant garde de ne pas se montrer trop pressé, il fila entre les gens, en plein vers le danger. Une petite voix dans sa tête, ressemblant étrangement à celle de sa mère, lui criait « Fred Weasley, tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager d'ici ! », mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors qu'un homme encore plus grand que lui lui bouchait la vue, il entendit distinctement « Oui, toi, Belphégor ! Ôte ton pied de mon sac ! »

Il se fraya rapidement un chemin, et entre deux jeunes femmes, il aperçut la silhouette d'une fille, en jeans et baskets, la capuche d'un gilet sur la tête et une écharpe couvrant la moitié de son visage. La jeune maladroite de tout à l'heure, sans aucun doute ignorante de la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle, était en train d'incendier le Mangemort, dont le pied reposait sur son sac à main.

« Oh, excuse-moi, tu voudrais ton sac, c'est ça ? Ricana celui-ci, appuyant encore plus du pied sur la besace, d'où sortit un bruit de verre brisé.

-Espèce de... »

Le Mangemort rit à gorge déployée, hochant la tête vers un autre Mangemort qu'il identifia comme étant Rockwood. Un bruit de contact résonna dans le silence ambiant, et les gens eurent un mouvement de recul, certains étouffant un cri de surprise. Le Mangemort, à visage découvert, porta une main à sa mâchoire, qu'avait précédemment rencontré le petit poing de la jeune femme. Il ne le reconnut pas, trop occupé à se précipiter vers la jeune femme. Alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et la menaçait avec, ce fut à elle de rigoler.

« Tu crois quoi, que tu vas me crever les yeux, avec ton bout de bois ? Dégage de là, Monstruosaur !

-Stupide petite moldue ignorante. Tu seras mieux morte de toute façon ! » Ricana-t-il, avant de lever sa baguette vers sa gorge.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, soudain effrayée. Le gars n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Elle fit quelques pas rapides en arrière, sous le regard de la foule qui ne bougeait pas.

« Avada..., s'exclama le Mangemort, sous les ricanements de son acolyte.

-Stupéfix ! »

L'éclair rouge le frappa sur le côté du flanc, et il tomba comme une pierre, alors que Fred courait vers la jeune femme, arrachant presque son bras en la saisissant. Il courut entre la foule, sentant le second Mangemort non loin, puis s'engouffra dans un hall d'immeuble et transplana avec la jeune femme, espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas suivis. Il atterrit droit au milieu d'un parc, juste devant une petite fontaine. Derrière lui, il entendit les gargouillis de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle vomissait son déjeuner.

« Seigneur... Qu'est ce que c'est que- » Elle ne put aller plus loin, submergée par une autre crise nauséeuse. Il attendit consciencieusement qu'elle ait fini, le dos tourné pour ne pas la gêner. Avec toute la vitesse dont il était capable mentalement, il entreprit de trouver un plan pour se débarrasser de cette situation gênante. Transplaner avec une moldue n'était pas réellement ce qui était prévu. Mais s'il n'avait pas fait ça, elle serait morte. Il se tourna discrètement et la vit sortir un mouchoir de sa poche, avec lequel elle s'essuya les coins des lèvres. Elle se releva lentement, et ôta son écharpe et sa capuche, les cheveux ébouriffés. Inspirant un bon coup, elle se tourna vers lui et il vit qu'elle essayait de garder son calme.

« Comment est-on arrivé là ? Demanda-t-elle, gardant ses distances.

-J'ai transplané, pour notre sécurité ! Précisa Fred, les mains en avant pour montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

-Vous avez trans...tra.. Transplanter quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

-Je nous ai amené ici par...Euh...Magie. »

Elle le regarda, la bouche ouverte, les sourcils levés. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent comme ça, puis elle se mit à sourire, puis à rire, comme si tout devenait clair pour elle. Fred esquissa un sourire, puis rit lui aussi. Elle éclata de rire, le pointant du doigt comme s'il venait de sortir la blague du siècle, puis soudain, elle se tourna et commença à courir comme une forcenée. Fred soupira.

« Je savais que ça finirait comme ça ! » S'exclama-t-il, avant de transplaner juste devant elle.

Elle poussa un cri et se tourna dans l'autre direction, et il transplana de nouveau devant elle.

« Bon, on peut faire ça toute la journée, ou alors on peut se mettre en sécurité ! S'énerva-t-il.

-C'est sûr que je me sens vachement en sécurité, avec un grand mec baraqué qui apparaît et disparaît devant moi ! Fit-elle remarquer avec colère.

-Je te ferais dire que ce n'est pas le moment ! Ces hommes, de tout à l'heure, ils sont dangereux, et ils sont capables de nous retrouver si on ne déguerpit pas très vite !

-Mais...

-C'est simple, tu veux vivre, ou pas ? » La coupa-t-il violemment.

Elle le fixa quelques instants, le corps agité de petits spasmes nerveux. Elle sautilla sur place, les mains tremblantes, ne sachant que faire. Elle savait que c'était ce jeune homme qui, peu importe comment, avait permis sa fuite. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, comme pour le tester sur sa franchise. Elle vit dans ses yeux ce qu'elle cherchait, et ferma les yeux, lui tendant sa main sans hésitation.

Aussitôt qu'elle sentit ses doigts se refermer sur les siens, elle fut littéralement aspiré dans le néant, et si elle le pouvait, elle aurait placé une main sur son nombril pour s'assurer qu'il était encore à sa place. La sensation s'arrêta, et elle jeta un œil autour d'elle, lentement, pour ne pas vomir plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

C'était une pièce sombre, comme dans une maison abandonnée ou hantée. Malgré elle, elle ne lâcha pas la main de son sauveur et murmura, comme un reproche :

« Vous m'avez emmené où, là ?

-C'est un endroit sûr, pour l'instant. Attendons quelques minutes, et ensuite, on ira où tu voudras... »

Elle resta silencieuse, et le suivit de près lorsqu'il longea le couloir sombre et débarqua dans une cuisine miteuse, où il s'assit. Il sortit de sa poche un bout de papier qu'elle tenta de lire, mais elle était trop loin. À son sourire satisfait, elle se détendit.

« Quelque chose de bien s'est produit ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Hein ?

-Vous avez l'air...Heureux.

-...Oui, on peut dire ça ! »

Il émit un petit rire à cette déclaration et rangea la liste dans sa poche intérieure, là où était sa baguette.

« Ces gars, en noir... C'est qui ? Un groupe terroriste ? Des kamikazes ?

-Des terroristes...Ouais, je crois que ça correspond à peu près à ce que les Moldus...

-C'est quoi cette insulte pourrie, bon sang ? L'autre aussi m'a traité de ça, Moldu...C'est la nouvelle blague à la mode, à Londres ? »

À cette remarque, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, et émit un petit « Haaaaah » moqueur. Il se demanda si...Après tout...

« C'est comme ça que nous, sorciers, nous appelons les gens sans pouvoirs ! »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et tomba de son tabouret avec fracas. Machinalement, il se leva pour l'aider, mais elle s'éloigna rapidement et alla se planquer dans un coin de la pièce.

« T'es comme lui ? T'es un méchant en fait, hein ?

-C'est plutôt vexant d'être comparé à eux, _en fait_ ! » Répondit-il méchamment.

Gloria s'entoura de ses bras, le fixa, puis finalement vint reprendre sa place. Elle baissa les yeux vers la table et contempla une trace de brûlure sur le bois.

« Pardon, je suis... Je suis morte de peur, avoua-t-elle.

-C'est naturel, étant donné l'endroit où tu es et la manière dont tu y es arrivée. Mais je ne te ferai pas de mal, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas avec eux, justement, je me bats contre eux ! Tu peux...Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Elle hocha la tête, et il lui tendit sa main.

« Est ce que tu habites loin du centre de Londres ? Demanda-t-il, tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle.

-Euh... À quelques rues, vers l'ouest !

-Près de Russell Square ?

-Oui ! »

Il lui fit signe de prendre sa main, et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient derrière une cabine téléphonique. Elle souffla, reconnaissant la rue en face de chez elle, et ils montèrent tous les deux chez elle. Il entra avec anticipation ; Il allait devoir lui effacer la mémoire. Elle posa son sac, qu'elle avait réussi à arracher au sol avant que Fred ne la kidnappe.

« Tu vis seule dans ce grand appartement ? Ma famille y entrerait sans problème, et nous sommes neuf !

-J'y vivais avec mes parents et trois frères adoptifs, quand j'étais plus jeune, sourit-elle aux bons souvenirs, Maintenant, il n'y a plus que moi. »

Il tenta de ne pas être dépassé par ce qu'il voyait, mais les objets moldus traînant un peu partout étaient vraiment curieux. Touchant une grosse boite avec différents boutons, il en fit sortir une cacophonie qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle arriva en courant et baissa le volume en tournant une molette.

« Pardon, je euh... C'est pas vraiment, le genre d'objet que je côtoie...

-Tu n'as pas de chaîne stéréo ? De quel planète tu viens ? Rit-elle.

-De la planète où tu te serais déjà pris un sort de mutisme, pour t'être moqué de moi ! Répondit-il, et elle grimaça.

-Vous êtes beaucoup ? Les sorciers ?

-Des milliers, peut-être des millions ? Tu en as déjà vu, mais tu ne sais pas qu'ils en sont. Sous terre, à Londres, il y a notre Ministère tout entier !

-Ministère ? Genre, votre...Gouvernement ? S'étonna-t-elle, servant sur la table deux tasses de thé et du sucre.

-Oui... Une bande d'attardés corrompus, d'ailleurs... »

Il s'assit sur le canapé et but son thé d'une traite, réchauffant ses os et leur faisant oublier la pluie battante sous laquelle ils avaient vagabondé. Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était seize heures trente et qu'il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis posa les yeux sur la jeune femme devant lui.

Elle était belle, vraiment. Elle avait l'air de prendre soin d'elle. Elle avait la peau plus matte que les filles d'ici, sans pour autant être autre chose qu'anglaise. Ses cheveux...Il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre un blond foncé, et un brun délavé. Mais ils tombaient gracieusement autour de son visage, descendant jusqu'en bas de ses épaules faisant une ou deux vagues par-ci, par-là. Ses yeux étaient profonds, perçants, et donnait du sérieux à un visage visiblement encore mutin et enfantin.

« Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as bousculé, tu m'as demandé de ne dire à personne que je t'avais vu. Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-il, se souvenant soudainement de ce détail.

-Je pensais que vous aviez reconnu qui j'étais, alors j'ai paniqué. Je suis assez connue, pas encore assez pour être harcelée à Londres, mais... Je suis une chanteuse. Entre autres. »

Il ne dit rien, se demandant quel genre de chansons cette fille pouvait chanter. Quel âge avait-elle, d'ailleurs ?

« Vous êtes jeune, non ? Fit-elle, lisant presque dans ses pensées.

-J'ai presque vingt ans ! S'indigna-t-il.

-Moi aussi, figurez-vous ! » Dit-elle sur le même ton, avant de sourire, moqueuse.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive, ça doit être un choc pour toi...

-Pas encore, je suis dans le vague; Mais donne moi deux heures et je pique une crise de nerfs ! Dit-elle, abandonnant le vouvoiement.

-Donc, le meilleur moyen que tout s'arrange, ce serait que tu oublies tout ça, non ?

-Si seulement... Mais c'est marrant, de penser que ça existe, la magie ! S'émerveilla-t-elle.

-Oui, non, justement ! » S'empressa-t-il de contredire, voyant qu'elle commençait à partir dans le mauvais sens. « Je vais, écoute, je vais devoir effacer ta mémoire ! »

Elle posa les yeux sur lui, visiblement choquée. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, et finit par balbutier :

« Mais je..J'ai...Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, non ! Mais c'est logique que vous- que toi, en tant que M...Personne sans pouvoirs, tu ne sois pas au courant de mes euh...Spécificités. Donc, si j'efface cette journée de ta mémoire, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, non ?

-Je suppose..., marmonna Gloria.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, tu es certainement une fille très compréhensive, ouverte d'esprit...

-J'ai vomi, faut avouer...

-Oui...Mais, c'est pour la sécurité de tout le monde, que je fais ça, d'accord ? »

Il se leva et tira sa baguette de sa poche, la pointant sur la tête de la jeune femme. Elle déglutit, fixant non pas la pointe de bois, mais le visage de Fred.

« Donc si je te vois dans la rue, je ne te reconnaitrai pas ?

-Non. Essayes de faire le vide, ce sera plus facile...

-Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

Fred hésita, la baguette à la main. Il trépigna d'un pied sur l'autre, secoua la tête pour essayer de se concentrer, et la fixa de nouveau. Elle le scrutait, comme si elle voulait se souvenir de lui même après que le sort fût jeté.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? Finit-il par demander, impuissant.

-Gloria. Gloria tout court. »

Il ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux d'elle. Gloria, sans rien après ? Sans nom ? Pourquoi ? Il voulait connaître la réponse à cette question. Il abaissa sa baguette et soupira, essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

« Garde tes fenêtres et ta porte fermées à double tour, ne laisse personne que tu ne connais pas entrer. Fais attention à toi. »

Il rangea sa baguette et s'apprêta à disparaître, mais elle l'arrêta en agrippant sa veste.

« Attends ! Et...Et toi ? »

Il la fixa de ses yeux marrons, réchauffant son esprit, et elle vit que le jeune homme n'était pas habitué à être aussi sérieux. Elle vit ses lèvres s'étirer, et il passa une main encore moite dans ses cheveux roux, ébouriffés.

« Fred. Fred Weasley.

-...Cool... »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire, avant de le lâcher, et qu'il s'évapore comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Machinalement, comme un robot, elle ferma toutes les fenêtres et les portes, se glissa dans sa chambre et sous la couette, et ferma les yeux.

Elle fut prise d'un rire bruyant et agita les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

* * *

><p>« Freddie ! Dieu merci tu es en un seul morceau ! »<p>

Sa mère l'accueillit avec une étreinte d'ours, à laquelle il répondit, l'esprit absent. Son frère vint l'enlacer lui aussi, puis il recula, le nez froncé.

« Tu sens...La femme ! » S'indigna George.

Sous les regards étonnés de ses parents et de son frère, il sourit, puis éclata de rire. Il reprit vite son sérieux, voyant que son attitude ne les rassurait pas.

« J'ai sauvé une Moldue de deux Mangemorts, tout à l'heure. Ils devaient être au courant de ce qu'on essayait de faire. Mais ça n'a pas marché, on s'est enfuis, et j'ai la liste ! »

Il la donna à son père, qui lui adressa un sourire fier et une tape sur l'épaule. Molly rongea l'un de ses ongles, puis demanda :

« Elle va bien ? Il n'y a pas eu de blessés ?

-Non, elle va bien, je l'ai ramené chez elle après un détour par le square Grimmaurd !

-Et tu lui as effacé la mémoire, hein ? »

Il répondit immédiatement par l'affirmatif, et aperçut son jumeau lui sourire, le sarcasme sur tout le visage. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre, et George fut prit d'un fou rire.

« Elle est jolie ? Railla-t-il.

-Quoi ? Qui ?

-Arrête Fred, je te connais ! Tu n'as rien effacé du tout, je crois même que tu t'es bien ancré dans sa mémoire, à cette demoiselle ! »

Il ne répondit rien, mais répondit au sourire de son frère et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête.

« Elle s'appelle Gloria. »

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé, et j'attends vos critiques avec impatience :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tou(te)s ! Voilà la suite, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Contrairement à ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, cette histoire se passera rapidement, donc je peux comprendre que vous trouviez ça assez radical !_

_Au cas où cela vous donne une petite idée, j'ai imaginé les chansons et la voix de Gloria entre celles de Beyonce et Adele. J'adore simplement ces deux artistes ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Mon Superman.<strong>

Gloria était en coulisse, une cuillère à la main, la fixant intensément. Sa maquilleuse vint la voir avec un pinceau épais, et s'arrêta net devant elle, l'air intriguée. Elle voulut parler, mais n'osa pas, voyant la concentration sur les traits de la jeune femme. Au bout d'une minute, elle soupira.

« Gloria, tu me fais quoi, là ?

-J'essaye de faire ployer la cuillère.

-Pourquoi Diable ferais-tu une chose pareille ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis abandonna et posa la cuillère, déçue.

« Tu es _vraiment_ bizarre ! » Siffla la maquilleuse, poudrant ses joues de fard.

Elle soupira et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cuillère, se traitant mentalement d'abrutie. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'elle avait rencontré un mystérieux jeune homme doué de capacités étranges, et maintenant elle doutait de tout. L'avait-elle réellement vu ? N'était-il pas le fruit de son imagination débordante ? Il lui prenait même de se demander si telle ou telle personne avec aussi ce genre d'aptitudes. Plus bête encore, elle s'était mise à douter de sa propre normalité. Mais visiblement, elle était belle et bien une moulue...Ou mordue... Quel mot c'était, déjà ?

L'un des machinistes lui fit signe qu'elle reprenait dans deux minutes, elle avala d'une traite son verre d'eau et se leva, remettant en place son body incrusté de strass. Une coiffeuse passa par là pour lui redonna un coup de peigne et de laque, et son manager courut vers elle, une main sur son cœur, essoufflé comme un bœuf.

« Tout est parfait, tu en es à la moitié, alors respire un bon coup et continue sur ta lancée ! Ta voix, ça va ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

-Oui, elle tient le coup ! Quelle chanson je fais, là ?

-Le Medley, et ensuite tu enchaîneras sur « _I miss you_ » ! »

Elle hocha la tête et fit quelques vocalises, avant qu'on ne rebranche son micro. Se regardant dans un miroir, elle fixa son visage pailleté, ses cheveux laqués, ses talons vertigineux et son costume de scène, révélant la moindre de ses formes. Elle se sentit fière, et sourit, d'un sourire victorieux, avant de rejoindre la scène avec hargne.

« Vous passez un bon moment, Glasgow ? » Appela-t-elle dans son micro, et la foule hurla.

* * *

><p>Fred frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Abrité sous un porche, il avait pu se protéger de la pluie, mais pas du vent. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il était là, à guetter le vide, alors qu'il pouvait être dans son lit ou dans la cuisine, à discuter autour d'une bièraubeurre. George se foutrait bien de lui, s'il savait; Quoiqu' après tout, il était presque minuit, et il avait laissé entendre qu'il sortait faire une course. Bien entendu son frère n'était pas dupe. Il allait en prendre plein la tête en rentrant, mais peu importait.<p>

Son visage se tendit lorsqu'il vit s'arrêter devant l'immeuble un Taxi aux vitres noires. Elle en sortit, l'air fatiguée mais rayonnante. Elle avait les bras chargés de sacs, qu'il identifia comme des lettres et des peluches. Elle remercia le conducteur, qui lui fit un signe et démarra en trombe, la laissant seule dans la rue. Enfin presque.

« Hé, ma jolie, tu fais quoi toute seule dehors, comme ça ? » Fit une voix mal assurée, provenant du détour de la rue.

Il la vit se raidir et monter les marches du perron en vitesse, pensant que cela dissuaderait le bonhomme. Au contraire, il activa le pas et se retrouva en bas des marches en quelques secondes, ne lui laissant pas le temps de trouver ses clés pour entrer. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, mais visiblement elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Continuant de chercher ses clés au fond de son sac, elle recula vers la porte, mais l'homme monta les marches et tendit les mains pour la toucher, gagnant le droit de se prendre une gifle.

« Non mais ça va pas ? S'énerva l'homme, frottant sa joue.

-Ne me touchez pas, espèce d'ivrogne ! Vous feriez mieux d'aller dessouler dans un coin et de réfléchir à votre comportement ! » Répliqua Gloria, le doigt pointé vers lui.

Elle vit l'homme ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour l'insulter, mais soudain il s'immobilisa les yeux grands ouverts, regarda à gauche et à droite, avant de se tourner et de repartir, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Comme si elle n'avait plus été là. Choquée, elle resta coite; Et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit un grand jeune homme au cheveux roux s'approcher d'elle.

« Nom de... ! »

Elle fit tomber l'un de ses sacs et renversa quelques peluches sur le sol, posant sa main sur son cœur. Cela le fit sourire et il fit tournoyer sa baguette dans ses mains, malicieux.

« Tu existes ! Je veux dire, tu es là ! Se reprit-elle, clignant des yeux comme pour voir s'il allait disparaître.

-J'existe, oui ! Rit-il, ramassant un petit lapin jaune et le remettant dans le sac.

-C'est... Je... J'ai l'air d'une idiote, hein ? »

Elle grimaça, et il rit encore plus fort. Finissant de tout ramasser, il lui remit le sac entre les mains et mit les siennes dans ses poches. Elle l'observa, dans son pantalon droit et son T-Shirt vert, puis il lui vint une idée.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le chemin où l'homme avait disparu.

-Sortilège de confusion, ouais. Je ne suis pas le plus doué, mais ça a suffisamment marché pour qu'il passe son chemin ! »

Elle hocha la tête, confuse elle aussi. Lui tournant le dos, elle se décida à ouvrir la porte du hall et la maintint d'une main. Elle lui fit signe de la tête, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Oh, excuse-moi, tu préfères rester dehors en T-Shirt et attraper la mort ? » Railla-t-elle, et il sourit, gêné. Il tint la porte et elle entra la première, puis se lança dans les escaliers. Elle crut revoir la nuit de leur rencontre, sauf qu'il avait l'air bien plus nerveux, ses yeux observant le moindre mouvement, la main dans la poche de son manteau où sa baguette était.

Entrant dans son appartement, elle se rendit compte que Noah, son manager, avait fini par engager une femme de ménage. Heureusement, car si elle n'était pas passée, elle aurait accueilli Fred Weasley dans un taudis de fringues et de vaisselle. Elle ôta son manteau et lui fit signe de faire comme chez lui. Il alla donc s'enfoncer dans le canapé, saisissant au passage un magazine qui traînait sur la table.

En couverture, dans une somptueuse robe noire vaporeuse, se tenait la jeune femme qui venait d'aller à la salle de bain. Il contempla la photo, étonné qu'elle ne bouge pas, mais après tout, c'était un magazine moldu. Feuilletant le bouquin, il tomba sur l'article qui lui était dédiée. Les produits qu'elle recommandait, ses habitudes alimentaires, des détails plus ou moins intimes la concernant étaient révélés à chaque personne lisant cet article. Il le reposa prestement sur la table basse, ne voulant pas en savoir plus qu'en l'apprenant par lui-même.

« C'est marrant, de voir des photos immobiles ! S'exclama-t-il pour qu'elle entende.

-Pourquoi, immobiles ? Tu voudrais qu'elles bougent ? Sourit-elle en passant devant lui pour aller à la cuisine.

-Elles bougent, chez moi ! »

Il vit sa tête dépasser de la porte de la cuisine, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Terrible ! » S'émerveilla-t-elle, avant de réapparaître avec deux verres pleins de ce qui semblait être du jus de fruits.

Elle lui en tendit un, qu'il sentit curieusement, avant de l'interroger du regard. Elle haussa les épaules et lança gaiement : « Et Dieu inventa la Tequila ! ». Il en but une gorgée et fit une grimace, à laquelle elle éclata de rire. S'asseyant à côté de lui, elle posa son verre et soupira.

« En fait... Tu es un peu mon Superman ! Remarqua Gloria avec un petit sourire.

-Qui ?

-Superman ! Un super héros grand et beau ! Celui qui sauve les jeunes femmes de tous les dangers ! Expliqua-t-elle, le poing en l'air comme si elle volait.

-La bonne blague ! Mais oui, je suis grand et beau, ça peut se faire ! » Répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur et amena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, l'étudiant du regard.

« Alors, Fred Weasley, qui es-tu, exactement ?

-Je suis... Une bête de charme, à la beauté surnaturelle ? »

Elle leva les yeux au Ciel en souriant, comprenant que jamais elle n'aurait de réponse sérieuse. Cela se voyait dans son regard, il n'aimait pas les atmosphères lourdes et les discussions trop dénuées d'humour et de gags.

« En fait, si tu me dis pourquoi tu t'appelles Gloria « tout court », je répondrai sans doute à ta question, ajouta-t-il en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson, une autre grimace perlant sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines à boire ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Ils se fixèrent pendant trente secondes, se défiant du regard, puis elle abandonna et prit elle aussi son verre.

« En fait, je m'appelle Gloria Sanchez, mais ce nom ne m'a été donné que parce qu'il m'en fallait un. J'ai été adoptée quand j'avais deux ans par ma vraie famille, les Colbbie. Sanchez devait être le nom de ma mère, je suppose. Mais puisque deux noms de famille, c'est apparemment de trop, et que je ne voulais pas en abandonner un pour un autre, j'ai décidé de ne plus en avoir. Et puis, dans mon milieu, je n'en ai pas réellement besoin ! Alors maintenant, à ton tour Weasley ! »

Il se souvint vaguement qu'elle ait dit avoir trois frères adoptifs, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle était aussi un enfant adopté ; Cela l'étonna que des moldus aient prit sous leur toit quatre enfants dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Il aurait dû être plus attentif en cours d'étude des moldus !

« J'ai un magasin de farces et attrapes, avec mon frère George. Ça marche plutôt bien...Enfin, ça marchait, avant tout ce merdier bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas important ! » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter au regard interrogatif de la jeune femme. « Je suis juste... Quelqu'un de normal, quoique très séduisant, j'en conviens !

-Tu es tout sauf normal pour moi ! Rit-elle mécaniquement.

-Tu n'es pas normale pour moi non plus ! » Répliqua-t-il.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, considérant cette idée. On aurait dit qu'ils n'habitaient pas sur la même planète. Il ne savait rien de Superman, de la téquila, d'une chaine stéréo, et elle était même sûre que s'il lui prenait envie d'allumer la télévision, il sauterait tellement haut qu'il percerait le plafond. Quant à elle... Elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Il pouvait apparaître et disparaître comme il le souhaitait, avait une baguette magique avec laquelle il lançait des sorts plutôt marrants, et...Il lui avait sauvé la vie d'une bande de malfrats, et d'un soulard, alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

Elle le regarda en coin, traçant des yeux son nez droit, sa bouche fine, ses cheveux roux qui partaient en pointes ingérables sur son crâne, ses taches de rousseur et son corps, fin comme un fil, mais pourtant en bonne santé. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que sa main était en train de voguer vers lui, et c'est son sursaut qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle tenta une diversion en pointant du doigt l'endroit où était sa baguette, et il sourit.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'auras dans les mains que tu pourras faire ce que je fais, jeune fille ! »

Elle rit nerveusement, et frotta ses mains sur ses cuisses, avant de se lever promptement. Il se leva à son tour, et s'étira.

« Il serait temps que je rentre, ou ma mère va gentiment me botter le...

-Ah, oui, il est assez tard ! Tu...Tu habites loin ?

-Disons, à peine deux secondes d'ici ! » Rappela-t-il, et elle hocha la tête, entendue.

Il finit son verre d'une traite avec une grimace de dégoût, et elle rigola. Puis il la regarda de bas en haut et marmonna un « Bonne nuit », avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Euh, Fred !

-Oui ? Dit-il presque immédiatement, se tournant brusquement vers elle.

-Tu euh... Tu n'as pas le tournis, à force de...Transplaner ? » Hésita-t-elle, bafouillant sur le mot.

Il sourit, amusé.

« Non.

-Euh, attends ! »

Il se tourna une deuxième fois, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Je...C'était pas ma question !

-Oui, je m'en doutais, répondit-il, et elle rougit.

-Samedi, j'ai prévu de préparer des lasagnes... Alors si tu veux passer... »

Elle se triturait les mains comme jamais, et détestait ça : Elle se donnait l'air d'une gamine de cinq ans, alors qu'elle n'avait peur de rien lorsqu'elle était en face de plusieurs centaines de personnes, habillée juste assez pour ne pas être politiquement incorrecte. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle le vit hocher la tête, considérant la proposition.

« D'accord. À neuf heures ?

-Parfait ! Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, Gloria, répéta-t-il, et son nom n'avait jamais sonné aussi bien.

-Bonne nuit... »

Il avait disparu. Elle était tellement sous le choc qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger les pieds; Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta plantée comme un piquet, avant de mettre les verres dans le lave-vaisselle et de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Soudain face au silence, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire d'idiot du village, complètement déjanté.

Elle ne savait pas faire de lasagnes.

* * *

><p>« Regarde comme il sourit, je te dis qu'il y a un truc avec cette fille !<p>

-George, tu devrais le laisser tranquille ! Franchement, moi, elle me plaît ! »

Fred ouvrit un œil, lentement, puis un autre en reconnaissant la voix de son jumeau et de sa petite sœur. Leurs visages étaient droit au dessus du sien, souriant largement. Cela l'inquiéta, et il se redressa d'un coup, se donnant le vertige tout seul.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez, à me regarder comme ça ? Bailla-t-il, frottant machinalement son œil gauche.

-Rien, on se disait juste que tu parlais dans ton sommeil. C'est assez marrant ! »

Fred sourcilla au ton plus que douteux de son frère, et aperçut des magazines au pied de son lit. L'un d'eux était exactement le même que celui qu'il avait tenu dans ses mains la veille. Il ouvrit des yeux ébahis et attrapa la pile de magazines divers, tous contenant un article sur la fameuse Gloria. Il eut un air horrifié et souffla :

« J'ai parlé d'elle dans mon sommeil, c'est ça ?

-Eh bien, si Ginny n'était pas là, je préciserai, mais oui, tu as _parlé_ ! Sourit bêtement George, remuant entre ses mains un câble semblable à ceux dont les moldus se servaient.

-Et vous faites quoi, avec ça ?

-On essaye de rebrancher la vieille machine de papa, tu sais, le...l'ardi...L'orgue..., essaya Ginny.

-L'ordinateur ?

-Fred, serais-tu devenu un expert en moldus ? » S'exclama son frère de manière assez théâtrale.

Derrière lui se trouvait, effectivement, la machine que son père avait trouvé et ramené au Terrier. Après plusieurs tentatives malheureuses, et quelques coups de baguette pour arranger les choses, ils parvinrent à tomber sur un moteur de recherche. George ne voulait donner le clavier à personne, bien trop amusé par ce qu'il faisait. Il tenait la pièce juste sur son torse, d'une main, et d'un doigt hésitant, tapa les mots qui l'intéressaient. Il ne se servait pas de la souris, incapable de dire à quoi elle servait.

« Si je tape « Gloria », nous avons... Hah ! Eh ben, on a bien galéré pour en arriver là ! »

Fred ne sut pas trop comment, mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa damoiselle en détresse, habillée d'une combinaison brillante, chantant une chanson sur la scène d'une salle immense.

« Alors c'est ça une vidéo ? ...Hé, ça veut dire quoi, « DVD » ? »

Ils se jetèrent des regards coupables, convaincus que le professeur d'étude des moldus leur en voudrait à mort.

Après une bonne demi-heure à éplucher la moindre de ses performances, George se tourna vers son frère, l'air complètement retourné.

« Fred...Demande-la en mariage !

-Quoi ? Sérieusement, George ? grommela son frère, exaspéré.

-Mais elle est... C'est... Wouah ! Fut tout ce qu'il put dire pour se justifier.

-Il faut avouer qu'elle chante super bien, admit Ginny tout en mâchouillant une baguette réglisse.

-Hm... »

Fred sourcilla soudain, et se rendit compte que depuis une heure, tous trois s'informaient sur une moldue qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois...Ou trois...Peut-être plus.

La vérité était que, depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement en lui laissant toute sa mémoire, il avait mis un point d'honneur à veiller sur elle de loin. Cela aurait pu ressembler à du harcèlement, mais considérant la situation _ à savoir une attaque de Mangemort, un coup de poing très offensant et une moldue superstar ou presque _, il se devait de veiller sur d'éventuelles représailles. S'il avait réussi à suivre ses mouvements, Rockwood et son acolyte n'auraient aucun mal à la trouver.

« En tout cas, c'est pas comme si t'étais le seul sur la liste, Fred ! Marmonna sa petite sœur tout en feuilletant l'un des magazines.

-...Au fait, vous avez eu ces magazines comment, sans argent moldu ? Non, je le sais déjà. Explique ce que tu viens de dire ? S'intéressa soudain le jumeau, souriant coquinement.

-Sa vie sentimentale est...Palpitante ? Proposa Ginny, adressant un regard à George, qui considéra le mot comme valide.

-Des tas de petits copains...Et donc, des tas de déceptions ! » Expliqua-t-il avec un petit éclat vivace dans les yeux.

Ce détail, Fred aurait pu s'en douter tout seul. La plupart des chansons de la jeune fille prônait le pouvoir des femmes, comment elles pouvaient s'en sortir sans idiots entre les pattes, et à quel point les hommes lui faisaient du mal et la décevaient. Certes, elle avait une belle voix. Dieu savait aussi qu'il aimait sa façon de bouger. Mais il ne doutait pas que son excès de féminisme pouvait en effrayer plus d'un. C'était comme, supporter Hermione Granger, sans être ami avec elle. Un calvaire pour les nerfs.

Leur mère les appela soudain de la cuisine, et ils débranchèrent tous les fils de l'appareil sans vergogne, avant de descendre l'un derrière l'autre. Molly regarda ses enfants avec une moue suspicieuse, leur signalant qu'elle les avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois, sans réponse. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et s'assit tranquillement, plantant sa fourchette dans ses saucisses. Prenant son verre de jus d'orange, il le fixa un instant, et murmura quelque chose à propos de téquila, qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

« Freddie, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Il est sans doute encore dans ses rêves, avec Gloria..., se moqua son frère, accentuant la première syllabe de son nom.

-La ferme ! Pesta Fred entre ses dents, ce qui n'empêcha pas Molly de pousser une exclamation.

-Qui est Gloria ? Tu as une petite amie ? Demanda son père en bout de table, levant les yeux de son journal.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! » Contredit-il, fixant son assiette.

Impuissant, il assista au dialogue le plus honteux de sa vie : Ginny et George se firent une joie de tout raconter dans les moindres détails, en tout cas de ce qu'ils savaient. Heureusement pour lui, ils ne connaissaient pas ses escapades, encore moins sa visite de la veille. Et il n'irait certainement pas clamer haut et fort qu'il avait rendez-vous avec elle samedi.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait...Il avait rendez-vous avec elle. Pire, _chez elle_. Il était très heureux de pouvoir garder ses pensées pour lui, et surtout d'être le seul à connaître le contenu de ses rêves. Mais il devait faire quelque chose contre cette manie de parler dans son sommeil...

* * *

><p><em>Bon, OK, c'est court ! Mais j'imagine que Gloria et Fred ne passent pas leur vie ensemble en ce moment, donc bon, ils ne se voient que rarement et il n'y a donc que peu de scènes ! Mais ça ira mieux plus tard ! ;)<em>

_Merci à **Roselia001**, je suis heureuse d'avoir une fidèle ! _

_Et merci à ceux et celles qui lisent cette fiction et la suivent, cela me touche !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Je suis désolée, ce chapitre sera vraiment court, mais je pars en vacances dans deux heures et je voulais absolument vous écrire quelque chose avant de partir ! Je consulterai mes mails et donc je verrais vos reviews, et j'emporte mon netbook pour potasser la suite, mais je ne pourrais rien poster de tout le mois d'Aout, je m'en excuse d'avance ! En espérant que cela vous fera patienter ! Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à ._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Des paillettes dans les yeux<strong>

« ...Et donc, à ce moment-là, sa langue a commencé à enfler, et ça a été la catastrophe...Donc oui, ça marche aussi sur les moldus !

-Non ? T'es sérieux ? »

Gloria bascula la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, suivie par Fred. Il fit presque tomber son verre mais le rattrapa à

la dernière seconde, poussant un soupir.

« Je crois que je suis trop éméché pour savoir ce que je fais, rit-il.

-Voilà ce que c'est, que de ne pas savoir boire ! Rétorqua-t-elle amusée, et elle se leva pour débarrasser leurs assiettes.

-Tu peux dire ça, mais tu es celle qui bois sans avoir mangé ! »

Elle fit une grimace coupable, et vida le contenu de son assiette dans la poubelle.

« En fait, à dire vrai... »

Elle s'accouda au comptoir qui liait la cuisine au salon, et il se tourna pour mieux la voir.

« Je n'avais jamais fait de lasagnes avant, du coup j'ai passé la moitié de la semaine à en préparer... J'en suis dégoutée, maintenant ! »

Il lui fit un demi-sourire, et elle le rejoint dans le salon.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas fait autre chose ?

-Je respecte mes engagements ! Tu te déplaces pour des lasagnes, je fais des lasagnes ! Et puis je ne me serais

pas entraînée pour rien !

-Je ne suis pas venu que pour les lasagnes ! » fit-il remarquer, et elle haussa les épaules, allumant la télévision.

Ils se posèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, regardant distraitement les programmes qui passaient.

Avec amusement, Fred se souvint de la panique qui ne l'avait quitté que lorsqu'il était arrivé ici, quelques heures

plus tôt. Il s'était rendu compte que dans des situations comme celle-là, il était complètement abruti et handicapé

: Il avait dû demander de l'aide à sa petite sœur pour choisir ses vêtements, et elle s'était débrouillée mieux que

lui. Malheureusement, toute la famille sut ensuite qu'il avait un rencard. Arthur, son père, était plus qu'heureux

que son fils fréquente une moldue, mais Molly n'était pas rassurée.

Quand sa mère lui avait demandé ce qu'il allait faire, il ne put répondre. Comment ça, ce qu'il allait faire ? Parce

qu'il y avait des choses à faire ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas lu le manuel.

Bien sûr, il avait eu des petites amies. Il avait été plutôt populaire, à Poudlard. Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il

se débrouillait assez bien. Mais il avait l'étrange impression que Gloria était différente, et qu'il faudrait plus pour

l'impressionner. Car c'était ce qu'il voulait, l'impressionner. Lui montrer qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, d'aussi

formidable qu'elle. Est-ce qu'il était attiré par elle ? Sans aucun doute ! Il ne faisait que rêver d'elle, penser à elle,

la voir...S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait parlé d'elle sans arrêt. Il n'arrêtait pas de se redessiner les courbes de

son corps, ses expressions, il entendait sa voix tinter dans ses tympans. Ce détail lui faisait peur, également : Ce

désir qui le poussait vers elle était une expérience nouvelle pour lui. Il n'était pas innocent, loin de là ! Et il se

doutait bien qu'elle non plus, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible face à une représentante du genre

féminin.

Il n'était pas complètement idiot : Elle aussi ressentait quelque chose, sinon, pourquoi serait-il là, sur son canapé

? Il l'avait souvent surpris à le détailler du regard, laissant ses yeux s'attarder çà et là. Mais il sentait une

différence. Ce n'était pas que physique. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, face à ce Mangemort, il avait eu envie de la faire

entrer dans son monde. Elle avait du caractère, une incroyable force morale, un peu de cette stupidité qu'ont les

aventuriers lorsqu'ils découvrent un truc inconnu : Elle avait quand même balancé son poing droit dans la

mâchoire d'un tueur ! Il aimait juste cette... Différence. Cette manière qu'elle avait de vouloir tout connaître de

son monde, alors que la plupart des sorciers n'éprouvaient qu'une légère reconnaissance envers ceux de son

espèce.

Revenant à la réalité, il la vit changer de chaîne alors que l'un de ses clips apparaissait.

« Hé ! Je veux voir ça, moi ! Protesta-t-il, et elle sourcilla.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas le meilleur !

-Peu importe ! »

Elle hocha la tête, et remit la chaîne musicale sur laquelle elle passait. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de mariée, et

clamait à quelle point elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir eu cet homme qui devait avoir honte de lui, à l'heure

qu'il était. Elle était resplendissante.

« C'est vraiment étrange, de voir ce genre de choses... », dit-il pour lui-même.

Elle l'œilla, sourcils froncés, mais ne dit rien. Depuis le début de la soirée, ils avaient parlé de son monde, des

choses qu'il faisait, des choses qu'elle faisait également. Elle avait pourtant l'impression que ce n'était qu'une

infime partie de la chose, que jamais elle ne saurait tout et cela la dérangeait quelque peu : Ces personnes

vivaient dans le même monde, le même pays, le même _quartier_ qu'elle, et elle ne savait rien d'eux, de leur mode

de vie, de leur histoire ! Bon Dieu, ils n'avait même pas la même monnaie ! C'était aberrant ! Elle n'était pas le

genre de fille étroite d'esprit, elle n'avait jamais été raciste, ni haineuse envers personne, sauf cas exceptionnels.

Mais là, elle avait beau se montrer compréhensive, certaines choses dépassaient même les limites de son

imagination.

« C'est toi qui est étrange..., murmura-t-elle et il la regarda de côté.

-Je suis étrange parce que je te parle de choses que tu n'as jamais vu ! Tu es tout aussi bizarre pour moi, avec

tes photos qui ne bougent pas et ta chaîne je-ne-sais-quoi... »

Elle lui lança un regard en biais, le sourcil levé l'air de dire « Ah ouais ? ». Il soupira, se frotta l'arrière de la tête,

puis lui tendit la main. Après plusieurs aller-retours de sa main à son visage, les yeux de Gloria se fermèrent en

même temps que sa main dans la sienne, et elle se sentit happée à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva au milieu d'un parc bien éclairé qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et aperçut

Fred agiter sa baguette autour d'eux.

« Je nous rends indétectables, ce serait dommage qu'un moldu nous voit ! Expliqua-t-il et elle hocha la tête.

-D'accord, et maintenant on fait quoi ? » S'inquiéta la jeune femme, les bras autour d'elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, se glissa dans son dos, à cinq centimètres à peine d'elle, et leva sa baguette au dessus

d'eux. Il posa machinalement son autre main sur son épaule, et elle frissonna. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et

attendit.

« Attention les yeux... »

Dans un « pop » sonore, quelque chose fut expulsé de la baguette de Fred et explosa dans les airs. Elle ne

comprit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'une paillette échoua sur sa joue, elle poussa une exclamation.

Des milliers de paillettes, de sequins, de papiers brillants volaient dans les airs, retombant autour d'eux comme

des papillons emportés par le vent. Des étincelles continuaient de jaillir de la baguette, d'une couleur cuivrée,

semblables aux étincelles d'un feu d'artifice. Elle poussa un cri de joie et courut en dessous, tournoyant comme

une enfant, riant aux éclats. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'était drôle, à quel point il se sentait fier de la rendre heureuse ! Rien que le fait de la voir sourire lui retournait

l'estomac. C'était un sort qu'il avait appris comme ça, par hasard, lorsque lui et son frère s'entraînaient à créer

leurs premiers feux d'artifices. L'idée lui était venue comme ça, ce soir, de lui montrer quelque chose de beau, de

témoigner de la magie dont il ne cessait de lui parler. Et il adorait partager ça avec elle.

Elle continuait de tourner, de sauter, de vouloir attraper les flocons brillants au vol; Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce

que la magie soit quelque chose d'aussi beau. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait connu que l'horreur du

transplanage, le danger des Mangemorts, les sortilèges de confusion... Elle esquissa quelques pas de danse

ridicules et l'entendit rire. Se tournant vers lui, elle lui décocha le plus magnifique des sourires, et il se sentit

décoller du sol.

Sa baguette était retombée, mais les paillettes continuaient de voleter, emportées par un vent qu'ils ne

pouvaient pas sentir. En quelques pas, elle revint devant lui, tout sourire. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et se perdit

dans son visage.

« Je suis un peu trop éméchée pour savoir ce que je fais, moi aussi, déclara-t-elle.

-On est deux pauvres idiots, alors ! » Conclut Fred avec une moue compréhensive, et elle rit.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux : Elle avait suffisamment bu pour ne pas tenir parfaitement droite sur ses pieds, et

cela la faisait pencher un peu vers l'avant, se collant presque le visage dans le sternum du jeune homme. Pour la

stabiliser, il l'attrapa par les deux épaules et elle leva les yeux vers lui, lentement. Il constata qu'une paillette

était restée collée sur l'une de ses paupières, et l'ôta d'une petite caresse.

Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passa ensuite. Comme au ralenti, il la voyait tendre le cou, et comme s'ils

avaient soudain partagé la même pensée, il avait fait de même, se rapprochant dangereusement l'un de l'autre.

Ses mains avaient pensé d'elles même et étaient remontées jusqu'au visage de Gloria, effleurant la peau de son

cou. Il sentit les siennes contre son torse, serrant le tissu de sa chemise entre ses doigts. Contrastant avec la

température en dehors de leur bulle, la chaleur de leurs souffles l'étonna quelque peu. Il voulut dire quelque

chose, mais rien ne sortit. Devant ses yeux se dessinaient le moindre des cils de la jeune femme, le moindre grain

de son fard à paupières, même les petits éclats de couleurs autour de sa pupille n'avaient plus de secret pour lui.

Quand leurs corps firent collision, il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà capturé ses lèvres, et l'espace d'un instant, la

pensée de se replier faillit surplomber l'idée que jamais, plus jamais, il ne voudrait laisser ses lèvres s'en aller. Il

sentit des mains s'enrouler autour de son cou, et machinalement la souleva pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui.

Il entendait encore le son des sequins voler autour d'eux, les sentait frôler ses joues de temps en temps, et il se

demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, à s'embrasser passionnément comme deux amants perdus de

vues depuis plusieurs années. Lentement, son corps le fit revenir à la réalité, et il la reposa doucement au sol,

brisant leur lien. Seulement à cet instant, l'idée de respirer lui revint et il prit une grande inspiration.

Elle ne le regardait pas, elle fixait sa chemise, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Il la vit frissonner et prit

conscience de la température à l'extérieur. Elle le regarda enfin, incertaine, et à la fois encore secouée.

« Ce... J'avais pas prévu ça ! Bégaya-t-elle, et il acquiesça de la tête.

-Je crois que je vais...Rentrer chez moi et..., hésita Fred, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, et euh...Dormir un peu...

-Ouais, on en a besoin,...

-Absolument ! »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et l'instant d'après elle était de nouveau dans son salon. Il la regarda une

dernière fois, puis rapidement posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et disparut. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes,

puis alla s'asseoir sur le coin de la table basse.

« Je déteste quand tu disparais comme ça, Fred Weasley ! » Ronchonna-t-elle, avant de porter ses mains à ses lèvres.

Jamais elle n'arriverait à dormir avec cet épisode dans la tête ! Jamais ! Cela avait été trop vite, trop brusque,

trop incontrôlé... Elle ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué, de se jeter dans ses bras de la sorte. Pourtant,

elle n'était pas le genre de fille facile qui ne résiste même pas au premier rendez-vous ! Et si il lui avait jeté un

sort ?

Elle revit son expression choquée, semblable à celle de quelqu'un qu'on vient de manipuler et qui s'en rend juste

compte. Impossible qu'il l'ait fait exprès, il n'aurait pas pu feindre ça.

Alors, est ce que cela voudrait dire que... Qu'ils avaient un truc ?

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait même pas de quoi le contacter, et pesta, avant d'aller se rouler en boule dans son lit.

* * *

><p>« Alors, c'était comment le... Euh, Fred ? »<p>

Il était passé devant son frère sans même l'avoir capté, occupé à courir vers le frigo pour trouver n'importe quoi

qui pourrait refroidir un peu ses ardeurs. Leur appartement était assez bien pour deux, mais George avait la

manie de mettre le chauffage à fond, et ce n'était pas du tout pour arranger son cas, en cet instant.

« La Terre appelle Fred Weasley !

-Quoi ? Se rendit-il enfin compte.

-Le rendez-vous ? »

Il brandit le lait, but à la bouteille sous les exclamations de dégoût de son jumeau, puis s'essuya la bouche d'un

revers de main.

« Ah. Je l'ai embrassé. Non, on s'est embrassé, elle est aussi coupable que moi !

-Att-Quoi ? Pourquoi, coupable ? C'est génial ! Se réjouit George, donnant une tape dans le dos de Fred.

-_Génial_ ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Et le pire, c'est que j'aurais continué si...

-Si quoi ?

-...Si Freddy Junior n'avait pas voulu dire bonjour... », Avoua-t-il honteux, et George éclata de rire.

Il fonça à la salle de bain et se jeta sous la douche froide, grimaçant au contact de celle-ci. Il ne resta pas plus de

trois minutes sous le jet, puis sortit et s'entoura d'une serviette, avant de courir dans sa chambre pour se

réchauffer.

Après avoir enfilé son pyjama, il se glissa dans les couvertures et tenta de dormir. Malheureusement, dès qu'il

fermait les yeux, ce qu'il voyait le faisait les rouvrir. Jamais il ne pourrait dormir avec autant de scénarios et

d'idées perverses en tête.

Bon sang, cette fille pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponses au reviews :<em>**

**_Roselia001 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et...Fred, toujours aussi Fred, mdr ! C'est un bon compliment ! Quant à Gloria, oui, elle est surtout pleine de bonne volonté et assez...Passionnée ? Je crois qu'on peut dire ça maintenant, haha ! J'espère que tu auras apprécié ce court chapitre, désolée d'avance !_**

**_Valentine : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente d'être fidèle aux personnages, c'est rassurant ! =)_**

**_Autre Vie : Merciiii ^^ Désolée pour la taille du chapitre, bientôt il y aura plus !_**

**_Pimouss : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, le reste est en ruminage ! haha !_**

**_Merci à ceux qui lisent, ont lu, et suivent ma fiction !  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir ! Période de remise en forme oblige, je vais remettre toutes mes fanfictions à la page, donc je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'un cinquième chapitre sera rapidement en préparation !_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J. et à la Warner._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Te revoir<strong>

« J'ai besoin d'un Café, les filles !

-La caféine te tuera, Tasha. »

Gloria sourit et indiqua du doigt l'un des nombreux Coffee Shops de la rue. Ses mains étaient pleines de sacs et elle faillit en mettre un dans la tête d'un jeune enfant qui passait par là.

« Je deviens un danger public, il faut que j'arrange ça ! »

Elle se mirent à une terrasse et elle entreprit de jouer aux poupées russes avec ses achats, rangeant les petits sacs dans les grands. Sortant une boîte, elle fit la moue.

« À votre avis, je peux les porter maintenant ? Questionna-t-elle ses deux amies.

-Attends, tu vas pas déglinguer des Louboutin à quatre-cents Livres dans les rues d'Oslo ! Ça sert à rien, personne ne sera là pour les voir ! Répliqua l'une d'elle, aux longs cheveux noirs et mini-vagués.

-Justement, les gens vont voir, et ils vont se demander qui met des Louboutin dans ce coin, et ni une ni deux on aura les paparazzis aux fesses ! On attire suffisamment l'attention comme ça ! » Contredit l'autre, aux cheveux auburn et courts.

Gloria haussa les épaules et rangea la boîte consciencieusement dans son sac. Tasha et Charlene avaient raison, quelques badauds se tournaient déjà sur leur passage, à cause de leurs lunettes et leurs flopées de sacs venant de grands magasins. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu pour se cacher, mais franchement, un jour de grand soleil à Londres, elle n'avait pas eu envie d'enfiler une doudoune et une écharpe. Elle avait donc enfilé une robe que n'importe quelle modeuse aurait pu se procurer, avait mis des sandales plates et était restée sobre, mais classe. Elle n'aurait pas été aussi assidue quelques années plus tôt, mais si, malheureusement, quelqu'un la reconnaissait dans la rue, Noah la tuerait pour s'être mal habillée. La serveuse prit donc leur commande, et s'en alla avec son plateau sous le coude, les laissant discuter tranquillement.

« Bon, cette première semaine d'enregistrement, ça a donné quoi ? S'enquit Charlene, qui était l'une des guitaristes de sa troupe.

-Mademoiselle a voulu changer quelques chansons qu'elle trouvait trop « enjouées » ! Coupa Tasha, passant une main pour arranger ses cheveux courts.

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai voulu changé quelques chansons, ce n'est pas la mort ! J'aimerais juste changer un peu le thème, pour une fois ! Se défendit Gloria.

-Changer de thème ? Mais ton thème, c'est ton gagne-pain ! Tu es une femme indépendante et déterminée qui chante au monde la vie magnifique que tu as sans clôtures ni frontières ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux changer là-dedans ?

-Le souci du mot « indépendante », c'est qu'il y a une connotation de solitude, et ces temps-ci, disons que ça ne... Ne colle plus avec ce que je ressens ! »

Elle fut heureuse d'avoir ses lunettes, car elle était une bien piètre menteuse; Malheureusement, elles ne la sauveraient certainement pas de ses deux rapaces d'amies. Ces dernières étaient d'ailleurs déjà en train de se lancer des regards au dessus de leurs Ray Ban's, préparant mentalement son prochain interrogatoire musclé.

« Et cela a-t-il un rapport avec ton agressivité subite, ton état de tension constant ?

-Qui, je tiens à le préciser, affecte chacune des membres de ta troupe, nous comprises ?

-Et affecte aussi ton porte-monnaie, puisque tu as eu une furieuse envie d'acheter sans compter aujourd'hui... »

Elles se regardèrent et eurent une mine choqué.

« Il y a un homme là-dessous ! » dirent-elles en chœur et Gloria flancha, se cachant dans ses bras alors que certaines personnes se retournaient sur le bruit. Comme prévu, elle ne pouvait pas le cacher, et cela transparaissait même dans ses actions quotidiennes. La serveuse revint avec leurs commandes, et elle se mit à siroter son frappucino avec empressement.

« Hm, c'est délicieux ce truc..., marmonna-t-elle les yeux fuyards.

-Ouais, en même temps tu en prends toutes les semaines, si on ne le savait pas... »

Les regards insistants de ses amies eurent l'effet de la mettre très mal à l'aise, sentant comme si on lui donnait des coups de pelle sur le crâne pour l'enfoncer dans le sol. Se sentant complètement coincée, elle finit par poser ses mains assez brutalement sur la table.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'un homme me rendrait comme ça ?

-Ben, c'est l'une des deux options, mais la deuxième est improbable puisque je _sais_ que ta « période du mois » coïncide avec la mienne...Et c'est pas maintenant ! »

Elle réprima une grimace agacée et Tasha posa une main sur la sienne. Son regard maternel et soucieux la détendit quelque peu.

« Ce n'est quand même pas l'autre, qui t'appelle encore ?

-Non ! Non, non ! C'est plus récent... »

Elle pinça les lèvres et dans sa tête, fit le tri entre ce qu'elle devait et ne devait pas dire.

« J'ai rencontré ce garçon, Fred. On n'a rien en commun, vraiment, enfin je crois.

-Et comment il est, ce Fred ? » S'enquit Charlene avec une œillade intéressée. « Plutôt grand brun ténébreux bien de chez nous ou étranger sexy rencontré à la sauvette ?

-Euh, c'est un anglais. Grand, fin, les cheveux roux et pas coiffés. »

Elle vit ses amies la regarder étrangement et soupira. Jusqu'à maintenant, toutes ses conquêtes étaient du même modèle : Bruns, typés, souvent sportifs et surtout insatiables, malheureusement. Il fallait avouer que la description qu'elle avait donné de sa nouvelle obsession était commune, mais en réalité il était tellement plus intéressant et plus séduisant.

« Je sais, ce que je vous en dit n'arrange pas les choses, mais il est vraiment... Il a ce détail, ce truc quand il parle, quand il sourit... Il a un truc.

-Oh, ho ! Laissa échapper Tasha, et Gloria ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi, ce « oh ho » ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

-Toi, tu n'as pas fait que rencontrer ce mec... Tu t'es faite foudroyée sur place !

-Gloria, l'éternelle féministe, vient de tomber dans la spirale infernale et douloureuse de l'amour ! Chantonna Charlene tout en mimant un air de guitare.

-Hein ?! Non ! »

Quoique. Ce fameux soir le lâche s'était enfui _ après l'avoir ramenée chez elle, quel gentleman ! _, la laissant pantoise à tripoter ses lèvres toute la nuit et le jour d'après. Au début, elle était heureuse : Elle se voyait même courir joyeusement dans des champs de fleurs sous l'effet du bonheur que lui avait procuré ce baiser. Mais après la joie arriva un sentiment qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout : L'espoir. Et elle s'y laissait prendre à chaque fois qu'un prétendant faisait un pas vers elle ! Les deux premiers jours se firent donc avec empressement et espérance; La suite fut moins réjouissante. Guettant la moindre personne croisant sont chemin, elle devenait folle à l'idée qu'il soit quelque part et qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu. Bien vite, cette idée stupide laissa la place à l'indignation : Le salaud ne cherchait pas à reprendre contact avec elle ! Une semaine et demi avait passé sans nouvelles, et s'il vous plaît, pour quelqu'un qui pouvait apparaître n'importe quand, et bien plus encore si elle en croyait ses dires, ne pas pouvoir montrer sa tête après ce qui s'était passé, c'était naze !

Suivant son instinct, elle se forçait à l'oublier et à feindre l'indifférence, se martelant de pensées qui ressemblaient étrangement aux paroles de ses chansons. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tromper son subconscient, et c'était lorsqu'elle ne voulait plus de lui dans ses rêves qu'il en devint le héros.

Elle aurait pu se complaire également dans la haine, mais il l'avait atteint trop profondément, elle avait creusé sa propre tombe car, comme toute demoiselle abrutie par un baiser, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, une petite étincelle s'allumait dans le fond de son crâne et elle avait souvent envie de pleurer de rage aussi bien que de sourire comme une folle.

« Et donc, ces changements dans tes thèmes, ce serait pour faire place à quoi ? Hésita Charlene, la sortant prudemment de sa rêverie.

-La haine, la souffrance, la mort ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un visage dur, ponctuant ses mots de coups de paille dans le fond de sa boisson. « ...Non, ce serait plutôt... Je n'en sais rien ! » Gémit-elle et elle finit d'une traite son frappé.

« Eh ben, t'es gravement atteinte ! Je crois que ça mérite quelques boutiques de plus, je ne tiens pas à ramener un chien enragé à la maison ! Conclut Tasha et les filles hochèrent la tête, se remettant en chemin, laissant derrière elles un billet de vingt.

-Je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il s'amuse bien, ce crétin ! »

* * *

><p>Fred jeta un œil à son frère jumeau, puis reprit son occupation, à savoir marquer le rythme avec ses doigts sur la table. Le square Grimmaurd s'était un peu ravivé cet après-midi, pour accueillir une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre, et la famille Weasley était la première sur les lieux. Molly avait insisté pour qu'ils aident à préparer la maison, ils avaient donc fait une recharge de Doxys dans la foulée et avait tenté d'éviter Kreattur, sans succès. George l'aurait même collé au mur si leur père ne les avait pas appelé pour descendre à la cuisine, lieu de réunion. Depuis quelques minutes, ils attendaient que les autres membres arrivent, assez impatiemment. Le Patronus d'un loup apparut, et la voix de Lupin résonna dans la pièce, annonçant que Nymphadora se sentait nauséeuse et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer pour le moment. Peu après, la silhouette gigantesque de Kingsley Shaklebott se dressa à la porte de la cuisine, suivi par plusieurs autres que les jumeaux ne connaissaient pas tous. Des chaises apparurent et ils s'assirent autour de la table. Maugrey Fol-Œil arriva le dernier, de son air toujours aussi aimable. Il prit la parole le premier, se raclant la gorge.<p>

« Comme vous avez pu le constater tout au long de ce dernier mois, les Mangemorts s'autorisent bien plus de sorties qu'auparavant, notamment dans le milieu Moldu. Plusieurs agressions ont été signalées. Plusieurs cas de meurtres inexpliqués retentissent également dans les journaux moldus, et il va sans dire que ça ne nous aide pas.

-Plusieurs victimes de ces agressions occupent des postes assez importants, notamment des ministres, des journalistes, des célébrités... » Continua Arthur Weasley, « Kingsley occupe depuis hier le poste de garde du Premier Ministre moldu, mais bien d'autres auraient besoin de protection, même s'il est regrettable de constater que nous ne pourront pas tous les sauver...

-C'est pour ça qu'on est là ? Pour servir de bouclier aux moldus ?! S'indigna Mondingus Fletcher.

-Nous ne savons pas exactement pourquoi vous êtes là Mondingus... » Répliqua Molly, « ...Mais oui, cela me semble être le principal objectif de cette séance ! »

« Dans le mille, maman ! » Pensa Fred, et il fut presque sûr que Fol-Œil lui avait adressé un demi-sourire approbateur.

« Après quelques recherches, nous avons fait une liste des personnes qui nécessiteraient une attention particulière, et nous allons nous les partager...

-On aura aussi des moldus à protéger ? Demanda George et ils semblèrent sceptiques.

-Vous êtes un peu jeunes, non ? Hésita l'un des membres, que Fred reconnut comme étant un Auror.

-Oui, mais par exemple... » George montra son jumeau des deux mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un prix de loterie. « … Fred connait très bien une célébrité moldue ! »

Le silence se fit autour de la table et il eut la désagréable impression d'être scanné, comme si la plupart des gens à cette réunion avaient la capacité de le voir nu. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, puis bégaya :

« Ouais, enfin, je l'ai sauvée d'une attaque de Mangemort, le jour où on a récupéré la liste rouge... Et on a sympathisé, un peu, je crois... »

Quoiqu'à présent, elle l'avait peut-être déjà oublié. Il fallait préciser qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller la voir après ce qui s'était passé. Il était mortifié d'avoir perdu si vite le contrôle, et se demandait s'il souhaitait réellement se rendre la vie plus difficile avec ce genre d'histoires. Bien qu'à chaque fois, un « OUI ! » sonore retentissait dans sa tête, il s'entêtait à essayer de garder la tête froide et ne pas aller la voir. Sauf une fois ou deux, comme ça, sans qu'elle le sache. Et elle avait l'air d'aller bien ! En apparence en tout cas. Fred Weasley, le populaire batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, entrepreneur d'un magasin de farces et attrapes à la mode, ayant un nombre de conquêtes assez remarquable, avait peur de la ravissante mais terrifiante jeune moldue.

« Son nom ? Grogna Maugrey, et il sursauta.

-G-Gloria.

-...Sanchez ?

-Ouais, je veux dire, oui !

-...Elle est sur la liste, pas la plus importante mais vous n'êtes pas non plus des as... Tu t'en occupes !

-Mais...

-Tu ne dois pas lui dire que tu la surveilles, tu ne dois pas faire plus contact avec elle que possible, et tu ne dois pas lui dire ce que tu es, compris ? »

Un silence gêné prit place dans la salle, et la plupart se demandaient si Fol-Œil connaissait bien le sens du mot « Sympathiser ». Molly regarda à gauche et à droite, puis fixa son fils d'un air suspicieux.

« Tu lui as bien effacé la mémoire, Freddy ?

-Pas exactement... »

Des sifflements d'indignation retentirent dans la salle, bien vite calmés par la seule main levée de Kingsley.

« Ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle comprendra pourquoi elle doit être surveillée, et protégée. Je suis certain que le jeune Weasley s'en sortira très bien, il a déjà montré qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance ! »

Ce fut le mot qui régla le sort du jeune homme, et les membres passèrent à la répartition des personnes à suivre pendant que sa mère et son père se penchaient vers lui.

« Comment as-tu osé nous mentir ? L'incendia sa mère à voix basse, ce qui était d'autant plus effrayant.

-Je ne voulais pas, mais je n'ai pas réussi à passer à l'acte ! Je l'ai trop... Marquée, maintenant...

-Comment ça ?! Fred, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot, la situation est grave et cette jeune femme est en danger, dorénavant ! Et cela, peut-être parce qu'elle est au courant pour nous ! S'indigna son père.

-Fred a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste, arrêtez un peu ! De toute manière il n'a pas eu besoin d'un ordre pour la surveiller ! » Défendit George et ses parents soupirèrent, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

Il se sentait vraiment mal. Non seulement elle lui avait révélé l'existence de leur monde, mais en plus, il avait peur de la revoir et il y était à présent obligé. Il prit son courage à deux mains et adressa un pauvre sourire en direction de son frère.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à me faire engager ! »

* * *

><p>« Définitivement <em>non<em> ! Tu as perdu l'esprit, ou devrai-je te rappeler que tu es une star, maintenant ?! »

Noah finit son verre de scotch et le posa dans l'évier de la cuisine ouverte, alors que Gloria s'était figée avec dans chaque main une tenue et des chaussures, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Hein ?! Mais cette sortie est prévue depuis des jours ! Je ne peux pas annuler ! Défendit-elle.

-Gloria, Gloria ! Les boîtes de nuit de Londres ne sont pas les meilleures pour passer inaperçue !

-Bon, eh bien dans ce cas là nous n'aurons qu'à aller au Boujis ! C'est bourré de petits fils à papa richards mais au moins les photographes ne peuvent pas y entrer... Et puis il y aura peut-être le Prince Harry !

-Oh pitié ! »

Elle lui fit son petit sourire transi d'affection et sa moustache frémit dangereusement. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire faire toujours ce qu'elle voulait, mais en général elle se débrouillait assez bien pour sauver ses plans de la noyade totale; Elle voulait finir cette journée en beauté avec ses amies, et il la voulait en sécurité et sauvée des flashs indiscrets : Il y avait un moyen de les contenter tous les deux !

« Noah... Je n'ai pas vu...

-Oui je sais, tu n'as pas vu tes amies depuis des semaines, c'était trop dur, bla bla bla ! Mima-t-il, et la mâchoire de la jeune femme en tomba.

-Tu as peut-être la réplique, mais tu n'as _absolument pas_ l'attitude ! »

On frappa à la porte de l'appartement et Noah montra un doigt autoritaire à Gloria, qui jeta sa robe et ses chaussures sur le lit en boudant. Elle fit le tour de la chambre des yeux, considérant l'idée d'une fuite improvisée par la fenêtre avec une corde faite de draps. Préférant écouter aux portes, elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et tendit l'oreille. Quelques exclamations de voix, et l'accent américain très reconnaissable du Manager couvrait la petite voix, quoiqu'assez grave, de l'homme qui était à la porte. Instinctivement, elle rentra dans sa chambre, s'arrangea dans le miroir, fut assez heureuse d'avoir déjà prit une douche, et sortit, prête à déployer sa meilleure posture.

Elle faillit trébucher sur le tapis et se raccrocha au pan du mur pour ne pas s'étaler aux pieds du nouvel arrivant, qu'elle n'espérait pas voir dans de telles conditions. Noah lui lança un regard interrogateur, alors qu'elle se relevait sans trop de grâce, replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille, le sourire faux à souhait.

« Tiens donc ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme aussi exagéré qu'un endetté devant un huissier.

-Gloria, je te présente ton nouveau garde personnel, Frederic Weasley !

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Madame..., salua le grand roux en inclinant la tête, les mains jointes devant lui.

-Mademoiselle, rectifia-t-elle avec un regard noir, et elle jura avoir vu sa lèvre tressaillir.

-Autant pour moi. »

Noah semblait tout simplement ravi, mais il ne comprenait rien du tout au langage du corps, et cette pensée tourna en volutes dans le cerveau de Gloria alors que la tension entre eux s'épaississait comme un brouillard au mois de février.

« Frederic donc. On doit souvent vous appeler par un petit nom, c'est un prénom assez long...

-Non, on m'appelle Frederic.

-Bon, eh bien ma chère, tu voulais sortir ce soir ? Tu seras accompagnée par ce Monsieur, il n'y aura aucune confusion et il se chargera à ce que tu sois constamment sous protection !

-Noah, je crois que le terme de « soirée entre filles » t'échappe rien qu'un peu...

-C'est ça ou rien, tu peux aussi te faire livrer une pizza et rester à te morfondre ici ! »

Et sur ces phrases pleines de réconfort, il prit sa veste de tailleur et salua Fred d'un signe de tête, avant de s'éclipser. Aussitôt la porte claquée, un torrent de mots déferlèrent dans le couloir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! » « Ne me demande pas ce que... »

« Je parle d'abord ! » « Laisse moi m'expliquer ! »

« Dégage de là ! » « Je suis là pour... »

« LA FERME ! »

Autant Gloria fut celle qui cria le plus fort, autant ce fut Fred qui remporta la main, tout bonnement en plaquant la sienne sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je suis sous couverture pour te protéger, c'est un ordre que j'ai reçu, et je ne peux pas m'en aller ! Alors il va falloir que tu fasses avec ! »

Il la lâcha et elle eut une expression amusante, entre le choc brutal et l'ahurissement.

« Il ne me semble pas avoir un jour dit que je ne voulais pas te revoir, mais à ce que je vois tu es plutôt doué pour disparaître de la surface de la Terre ! »

Il soupira et se frotta l'arrière de la tête. La jeune femme leva les yeux au Ciel et marmonna « Les mecs ! » d'un air de vieille dame aigrie, avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, le laissant seul et visiblement dépourvu de tout sens logique. Elle rouvrit la porte, le regarda de bas en haut, et pinça les lèvres.

« Bon, on fera avec. On part dans une heure, si tu veux te rafraîchir, fais comme il te plaît !

-On va où, exactement ?

-Quoi, t'es pas au courant ? Dans notre monde, le samedi soir, on sort ! » railla-t-elle avant de claquer la porte à nouveau.

« Très drôle ! » Soupira-t-il.

* * *

><p>« Je suis désolé Monsieur mais vous n'êtes pas sur la Liste...<p>

-C'est mon garde du corps, il restera dans un coin sans bouger, ne vous en faites pas !

-Je regrette Mademoiselle Gloria, mais...

-_Confundo_! »

Le murmure fut suffisant pour que le sort soit lancé, et le videur du Boujis cligna des yeux un bon nombre de fois. Fred posa une main sur son épaule et eut un sourire compatissant.

« C'est clair, je suis bien d'accord avec vous ! En tout cas, bonne soirée ! » Et il entra, pressant Gloria du coude, tandis que le videur hochait la tête, ne sachant plus où il en était. Elle le regarda indécise, puis émit un petit sifflement réprobateur. À croire qu'elle aurait voulu le voir rester dehors.

La musique parvint à leurs oreilles par vagues, alors que deux chargés de vestiaire venaient poliment prendre le manteau de la jeune femme, et celle-ci consulta son portable, souriante.

« Mes amies sont là, alors euh...T'as pas un truc pour te fondre dans la masse ?

-Je préfère que les gens sachent que je suis là.

-Ouais, d'accord... » lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au Ciel.

Il la regarda avec exaspération, ce qu'elle ne vit pas, car elle se dirigeait pendant ce temps vers l'une des tables réservées par ses amis. Il fit un signe à l'un des barmans et se fit servir une pinte de bière.

« Nouveau par ici ? Demanda l'homme en essuyant d'un geste répétitif un verre à whisky avec un torchon blanc.

-Ouais, je suis de euh... La campagne, à la base. Mon boulot m'a forcé à bouger.

-Je ne pensais pas que la petite avait besoin d'une protection, elle n'est pas très connue à Londres !

-Vraiment ? J'en ai aucune idée pour tout te dire... Je ne sais pas grand chose d'elle... »

Il la regarda entre deux gorgées, discutant joyeusement avec des jeunes filles tout à fait normales, par rapport au reste de la clientèle cotée et huppée_ en tout cas de ce qu'il en avait lu dans tous les bouquins moldus que Ginny avait acheté _ qui fréquentait le club à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Elles se levèrent pour danser, mais elle déclina avec un sourire et se retrouva seule, sirotant un grand et long verre d'une boisson jaune. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il n'eut pas le temps de détourner le regard. C'est là qu'il vit qu'elle avait l'air aussi gênée que lui par cette rencontre fortuite.

« C'est même pas vraiment une enfant du pays non plus, ça tu le sais non ?

-Qu'elle a été adoptée ?

-C'est ça, » acquiesça le barman avec un petit sourire, et Fred trouva que ce métier devait être le plan de secours pour les journalistes et psychiatres en devenir. « Vient de l'Équateur, d'après les rumeurs. Mais elle y a jamais vraiment foutu les pieds, en moins de deux elle était adoptée ! Avec trois autres enfants, des garçons. Les parents sont retournés là-bas, d'ailleurs, avec toute la smala Mais quand on commence tout juste une carrière, on n'a pas trop envie d'aller s'enterrer dans son bled ! »

Fred haussa les sourcils tout en finissant sa bière et posa un billet froissé sur le comptoir.

« Gardez la monnaie.

-Merci mon gars ! Mais dis-moi, j'ai pas refilé une bière à un mineur quand même ?

-J'ai plus de vingt ans ! Mentit le sorcier avec conviction.

-Tu m'as pas l'air plus vieux que dix-sept ans !

-Comment je serais entré dans ce cas ? »

Le barman sembla considérer la question, puis pencha la tête sur le côté en faisant la moue. Fred s'en alla vers un coin sombre et vérifia que personne ne l'avait suivi, puis transplana.

Il atterrit dans son ancienne chambre du Terrier, sombre et assez froide. Descendant rapidement les escaliers, il retrouva sa mère dans la cuisine, fixant pensivement l'horloge familiale dont toutes les aiguilles pointaient sur « en grand danger ». Il posa une main sur son épaule et elle le regarda enfin, souriant faiblement.

« Tu veux que je fasse exploser cette horloge ? J'ai bien réussi avec le meuble de la cheminée...

-Non, non ! Plus d'explosions, s'il te plaît ! » sourit-elle. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je vais prendre quelques vêtements, je loge chez Gloria, maintenant... »

Les yeux de Molly s'ouvrirent légèrement de surprise, et elle émit un petit rire paniqué.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un de mes garçons me dirait ça aussi jeune !

-Maman, c'est pour la mission, tu le sais très bien...

-Oui, je sais, je sais. Tes affaires propres sont rangées dans un sac, sur le canapé Je me suis doutée que tu en aurais besoin. »

Fred passa le baluchon sur son épaule, et refit face à sa mère, visiblement triste.

« Maman, tout va bien se passer.

-Je l'espère bien ! Faites que cette période noire finisse vite !... Oh, Freddie, cet accoutrement est très étrange... »

Il se regarda et sourit : Les costumes moldus n'étaient pas le même genre que ceux des sorciers, mais il se trouvait plutôt élégant. Pour une fois que sa grande taille et son air longiligne lui étaient avantageux !

Il repartit très vite, sans même boire une tasse de thé. Ces temps-ci, les heures étaient comptées, et on ne s'éternisait plus en banalités sociales. De plus, il avait encore à prévenir son frère, déposer les vêtements dans son nouveau logis, et retourner _presto _chercher la jeune femme pour la ramener chez elle.

* * *

><p>La musique battait encore son plein, et Gloria aurait donné son âme pour un peu de silence. Le seul verre de vodka qu'elle s'était permise lui donnait déjà mal à la tête, ses amies dansaient sans s'arrêter alors qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie... Et elle ne voyait plus Fred. Elle avait fait mine d'aller au toilettes au moins trois fois pour tenter de l'apercevoir, mais il n'était visible nulle part. Finalement, elle avait abandonné et s'était rassise sur l'une des confortables petites banquettes, le traitant de tous les noms.<p>

« Je préfère me faire remarquer...Mon œil oui !

-On rumine ? »

Elle fit un bond sur la banquette tandis que Fred souriait de sa petite apparition magique, juste à côté d'elle. Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il ne flancha même pas. Mais après tout, l'alcool avait dû rendre ses muscles aussi mous que du chewing-gum.

« Bon, tu veux peut-être rentrer, non ?

-Oui. Mais je dois les prévenir...

-Je l'ai déjà fait, elles doivent être dans un taxi à l'heure qu'il est !

-Quoi ?! »

Gloria tendit le cou pour observer la piste de danse. Aucune trace de ses amies. Même pas un « au revoir », elles s'étaient volatilisé. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de le savoir... S'était-elle assoupie au point d'oublier qu'elles étaient parties ?

« Oh. Bon, eh bien, allons-y ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva à l'aider à marcher jusqu'à un taxi, devant la porte de service; Jurant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la laissait à portée d'un verre de Vodka, il paya le chauffeur et la remonta jusqu'à son appartement, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et chercha la chambre à tâtons. Il la déposa dans son lit toute habillée et alla s'allonger sur le canapé quelques instants, reprenant son souffle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu qu'ils transplanent ?! C'était déjà suffisamment embêtant de bouger dans ce costume de moldu, si en plus elle ne supportait plus les déplacements magiques, ils n'allaient pas bien s'en sortir !

Il ôta sa veste et sa cravate, puis déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et retira ses chaussures. Le silence de l'appartement l'accueillit alors qu'il posait sa tête sur l'accoudoir du grand canapé. Quelques bruits de circulation transperçaient par les fenêtres. Il était trois heures et demi du matin, et le centre de Londres s'agitait déjà. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit déjà partir, quand une caresse sur son visage le réveilla. Il faisait noir et il eut du mal à se faire à l'obscurité, mais il décela les contours de la jeune femme, et celle-ci voyant ses yeux ouverts retira sa main. Il pouvait entendre les rougeurs de ses joues dans le ton de sa voix, quand elle bégaya qu'elle lui avait apporté une couverture. Et en effet, il était recouvert d'un plaid polaire. Il lui attrapa la main légèrement et la serra, murmurant merci.

« Je suis contente de te revoir, Fred. »

Il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé ces mots ou non, alors il ne dit rien et se contenta de replonger dans un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

><p><em>Merci aux reviews de Pimouss et Autre Vie, et bien sûr merci aux lecteurs et lectrices ! Pour information, je pense que l'action se déroule pendant la Sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard, à la fin du mois de Mars, sans doute. Donc si je ne me trompe pas, Fred est alors âgé de 18 ans, bientôt 19 ! Quant à Gloria, son anniversaire étant le 3 février, elle est tout juste âgée de 18 ans également !<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Sans plus de blabla voilà le chapitre 5, ce que j'appellerai le vrai début de l'histoire !**_

_**Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Quelle sorte de vert ?<strong>

Fred s'éveilla à l'odeur du bacon frit. Avec un petit grognement, il se redressa sur le canapé et dénoua ses bras engourdis, puis frotta ses yeux pour qu'ils n'aient plus autant de mal à rester ouverts. Il se leva et rejoint la cuisine, frissonnant au contact du carrelage avec ses pieds nus.

Il entendait Gloria fredonner au son de la radio allumée, et l'aperçut, un poêle dans un main, une spatule dans l'autre, déjà habillée et fraîche comme un gardon.

Elle se tourna et le vit observer les assiettes sur la table On aurait dit qu'il avait dormi dans une bétonneuse en marche, ses vêtements froissés, ses yeux plissés, ses cheveux en bataille. Il aurait eu l'air malade si ses taches de rousseur ne donnaient pas un peu de couleur à son visage. Elle regarda de plus près sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée, mais le bruit plaintif du bacon lui remit les idées en place.

« Bonjour !

-Bonjour... Il est quelle heure ?

-Huit heures et demi, à peu près. »

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, frottant de nouveau ses yeux. Jackpot. Son manager allait arriver dans une heure et il allait certainement devoir le briefer sur la soirée d'hier, puisque c'était son métier. Elle mit une assiette pleine devant lui, ainsi qu'une tasse de café et un verre de jus d'orange, et s'assit pour déjeuner.

« Au fait, tu as dit à Noah que tu avais quel âge ?

-Vingt-trois. J'ai été plutôt convaincant.

-...Tu as ensorcelé mon manager ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

-Il fallait bien ! Je dois te protéger, comment aurais-je fait si il m'avait pris pour un harceleur et que tu ne veuilles plus me... Enfin que tu n'aies plus eu envie de me revoir... »

Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette et engloutit son contenu. Gloria plissa les yeux, sceptique, mais sourit.

« Tu avais la frousse de revenir, hein ? »

Il toussa et avala un haricot de travers, puis se jeta sur son jus d'orange pour faire passer le nœud dans sa gorge. Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main avant de pouvoir oser la regarder dans les yeux.

« Bon. Oui, peut-être, admit-il.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que tu es bizarre ! Et que quand je suis près de toi je suis bizarre aussi ! Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais d'habitude je suis assez à l'aise avec les filles ! Alors qu'avec toi...

-Tu es bizarre.

-Voilà. »

Elle sourit, secoua la tête et débarrassa son assiette. Il vit son rictus, or il ne le prit pas mal, il trouvait cette façon qu'elle avait de se moquer de lui assez mignonne.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

-C'est parce que je suis une moldue, hein ? »

Il haussa les épaules, étonné tout de même qu'elle ait réussi à se souvenir du mot. Oui, bien sûr que c'était pour ça. Ils étaient tellement différents ! Il se demandait comment avaient fait tous ces couples mixtes pour se comprendre.

« Tu es vraiment un gosse. Il n'y a ni sorciers, ni moldus, juste des humains, Fred. On ne t'a pas appris ça à l'école ?

-Je ne connais presque rien du monde dans lequel tu vis.

-Oh, oui, et il est évident que moi, je connais par cœur le monde d'où tu viens. »

Il se leva et, en deux pas, se retrouva contre elle, la bloquant entre lui et le plan de travail. Il se pencha pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu veux en venir quelque part, ou tu vas juste me contredire sans arrêt ?

-Je dis seulement que... » Elle prit une inspiration, bon sang il devait sentir son cœur battre comme celui d'un coureur de marathon ! « ...Que c'était une erreur de ne pas revenir me voir. Mais si ça peut te soulager, je suis plutôt rassurée que tu sois là, je veux dire... J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais halluciné, tout ça... Si je ne te vois pas, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est réel. »

Il posa ses mains derrière elle, sur le meuble, et colla son front au sien, arborant un petit sourire malicieux. Puis il s'écarta et sortit de la cuisine.

« Je ferais mieux de me décrasser, histoire d'avoir l'air convenable devant ton patron...

-Noah n'est pas mon patron ! C'est mon Manager ! On peut même dire que je suis sa patronne ! »

Elle finit de faire la vaisselle et entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il avait amené de quoi se changer, mais après tout, il pouvait peut-être faire apparaître des vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique, alors...

Gloria rangea le salon et plia la couverture, puis alluma la télévision pour voir les nouvelles du matin.

À sa plus grande stupeur, elle vit le flash spécial reportant l'effondrement du Millenium Bridge et porta sa main à sa bouche. Fred sortit de la salle de bain, un shirt à manches longues sur le dos, et elle aperçut autour de son bras un étui à baguette, avant qu'il ne descende sa manche. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue des informations et courut à la fenêtre, à gauche du canapé.

Il sembla fixer le ciel pendant deux minutes, avant de repérer quelque chose. Il se tourna vers elle.

« C'est un raid ! » s'écria-t-il paniqué.

Gloria ne comprit pas tout ce qui se passa par la suite. Fred l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, et cria « PROTEGO ! » ; Au moment même où elle faisait brutalement contact avec le sol, un bruit assourdissant retentit et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour se protéger. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'écraser et quelques débris de verre retombèrent, épars, autour d'elle. Elle pensa n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, mais le frisson qui la parcourut lorsque le cri de Fred parvint à ses oreilles lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée au bout de sa terreur.

Elle tendit le cou pour le localiser, et le vit se lever de derrière le canapé en flammes, le visage et les mains rouges de brulures et d'égratignures. Il tituba légèrement, sa baguette brandie devant lui comme une épée, les yeux à demi-fermés. Il ne la regardait pas, il fixait la fenêtre comme il le pouvait. Un bip constant bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, elle n'entendait presque plus rien. Il parla et tout ce qu'elle perçut fut la tonalité de sa voix, comme si elle perçait de l'appartement de la voisine du dessus. Elle en entendit ensuite une autre, plus grave, et elle reconnut un rire. Se tournant légèrement, elle vit qu'un homme en cape noire, caché derrière un masque, se tenait dans le trou béant où était auparavant la fenêtre. Elle se souvenait de ces mauvais sorciers, ils étaient revenus pour elle.

Mais elle n'attendrait pas qu'ils la cueillent bien gentiment.

Elle rampa jusqu'à sa chambre, dont la porte était ouverte, puis se leva et chercha autour d'elle la moindre chose qui pourrait servir d'arme. Elle attrapa la plus grosse de ses récompenses sur l'étagère et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Un autre homme en noir venait de passer le trou dans le mur, il était dos à elle. Elle avança dans le couloir à pas de loup, remercia le Seigneur de n'avoir pas mis de chaussures, et s'arrêta à un mètre cinquante derrière lui. L'autre sorcier pointa sa baguette sur Fred et il fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui, sa baguette lui échappa et retomba à quelques pas de l'homme devant elle.

Elle prit le trophée en main et leva les bras, mais soudain Fred hurla, la coupant dans son élan. Elle reposa les yeux sur lui et le vit se rouler sur le sol, son corps secoué de spasmes comme un condamné recevant les balles d'un peloton d'exécution. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux plissés, dans une expression de douleur intense. Les deux hommes riaient. La peur s'en alla un instant et la colère l'envahit, et avec une exclamation enragée, elle abattit le trophée sur la tête de l'homme avec toute sa force. Il se laissa choir sur les genoux, et elle le poussa du pied pour qu'il tombe à terre.

L'autre tourna la tête, distrait, mais sa baguette était toujours pointée sur Fred, poursuivant son calvaire. Elle lâcha son arme et enjamba le Mangemort, mais il saisit ses chevilles et elle tomba de tout son long par terre, le menton devant. Le choc la fit crier, elle remonta ses mains à son visage par réflexe et sa main frôla la baguette de Fred, juste devant son nez. Elle la glissa aveuglément dans la manche de son pullover et se tourna, les yeux embués de larmes de douleur. Le Mangemort se redressa et, dans un éclat de fumée noire, son masque disparut, laissant place à un visage émacié, ridé, mal rasé mais surtout, à un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il se mit à genoux au dessus de ses jambes, riant comme un fou, et prit sa baguette qu'il enfonça contre le sternum de la jeune femme.

« Je vais te faire souffrir, petite moldue, et je te ravagerai tellement qu'on ne pourra plus te reconnaître ! »

Elle lui cracha au visage et le regarda s'essuyer la joue d'une main, avant de la lever pour la frapper. Elle mit toute la force possible dans ses jambes et lui décocha un coup de pied magistral dans l'entrejambe, le faisant ployer. Elle plia ensuite ses jambes pour les dégager de sous lui, et l'étendit en encastrant son pied dans le visage du sorcier. Elle sentit un « crac » et il tomba en arriè prit sa baguette et la mit dans son autre manche, avant de se tourner.

Une main l'agrippa à la gorge et elle se sentit soulevée du sol, faisant face au deuxième homme en noir. Elle poussa un petit gémissement aigu lorsque la main se resserra autour de son cou et remua les pieds inutilement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Fred à demi-conscient, sa poitrine se soulevant avec irrégularité et les plaies sur sa peau beaucoup plus graves que ce qu'elle avait pensé voir. Cependant, il avait les yeux rivés sur elle, et elle crut même voir ses lèvres mimer son nom, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Rien ne sert de se débattre, quand on se sait déjà condamné ! » ricana l'homme et elle reconnut sa voix, c'était l'espèce d'ordure qui avait déjà voulu la tuer dans la rue, la première fois. Elle serra les poings et sentit la pointe des baguettes dans sa paume.

Peut-être, si elle avait assez de chance...

« Vous avez écrasé mon sac, vous me devez un miroir ! » s'écria-t-elle en levant la baguette vers son visage, mais pas assez rapidement pour qu'il ne l'attrape pas. Tandis qu'ils se débattaient avec sa main droite, elle laissa glisser l'autre baguette le long de sa main gauche et la jeta d'un geste assez adroit. Elle retomba sur le tapis, à un bras de distance de Fred. Elle continua le mouvement et leva son poing gauche pour frapper le Mangemort, mais celui-ci l'éloigna de lui, le rendant inatteignable pour les petits bras de la jeune femme. Il la tint en joug avec sa baguette et sourit.

« Je mets donc fin à tes sept ans de malheur. Avada...!

-Stupéfix ! »

La main qui tenait la gorge de Gloria s'en alla, la laissant tomber sur les genoux avec un bruit sourd, et le Mangemort fut projeté contre la télévision avec fracas. Elle porta son attention sur Fred, le bras levé pour viser, mais toujours allongé par terre sur le dos. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher rapidement.

Elle marcha à quatre pattes vers lui et prit la main qu'il lui tendait, et en une fraction de secondes, ils n'étaient plus là.

* * *

><p>Le froid et l'humidité lui firent pousser une exclamation surprise, lorsqu'il apparurent au milieu d'une énorme flaque d'eau boueuse. Elle sentit ses mains et ses genoux s'y enfoncer de quelques centimètres. La main de Fred était toujours serrée dans la sienne, et lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur l'état du jeune homme, elle constata qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Paniquant, elle tituba dans l'eau et se hâta de l'aider à se redresser.<p>

« Fred ! Fred, allez, viens... Lève-toi ! »

Il n'avait l'air d'être qu'un zombie, s'éveillant de temps en temps pour replonger dans un état catatonique. Elle leva les yeux et constata que seules des hautes herbes et des roseaux couvraient l'étendue de son regard. Elle se mit à sangloter sans s'en empêcher, perdue, blessée, paniquée, terrifiée même.

Gloria attrapa le sorcier par la taille et le leva avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, puis passa son bras sur ses épaules pour ne pas le faire tomber. Elle s'aperçut qu'une énorme maison se dessinait à quelques mètres, cachée tout ce temps à ses yeux par les grands roseaux. Elle traina Fred au travers des plantes, tombant quelques fois à genoux sous le poids de leurs deux corps. Lorsqu'elle arriva à cinquante mètres de la maison, elle tenta de crier au secours, mais sa voix se brisa sous les pleurs. Elle réessaya et cette fois, son cri perça le silence du marécage.

« À L'AIDE ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! À L'AIDE ! »

Fred se laissait traîner, ses pieds traçant des sillons dans la terre. Elle prononça son nom pour essayer de lui arracher une réaction, mais il ne répondit pas. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une femme plutôt petite en sortit, les cheveux ébouriffés et d'un roux flamboyant.

« À l'aide... S'il vous plaît... »

Elle se rendit compte que ses pas n'étaient pas espacés de plus de quarante centimètres chacun, mais elle continua à avancer lorsqu'elle vit la sorcière écarquiller les yeux et s'écrier « Fred ! ».

Elle sentit le poids du jeune homme disparaître de son épaule et ne sachant trop comment, elle se retrouva bientôt debout dans le salon, tandis que leur sauveuse étendait le blessé sur le canapé. Elle prêta attention à son état, à ses cheveux légèrement brûlés, l'arrière de sa tête et de son corps couverts de boue, les égratignures, les plaques de chair formant des cloques sur ses joues et ses mains, son expression de douleur, même évanoui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, ne voulant pas déranger la femme qui avait à présent sorti sa baguette pour le soigner. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers elle.

« Assieds-toi, tu n'es pas dans un très bon état non plus ! »

Elle entendait sa voix trembloter, elle était visiblement bouleversée de ce qui était arrivé à Fred. Peut-être que c'était sa mère, d'ailleurs. Ils se ressemblaient. Et elle aussi aurait pensé à la maison si elle devait fuir, bon, sauf si dans ce cas précis sa maison n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines.

Gloria s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du canapé et se remit à pleurer, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Je...Je suis v-vraiment désolée... J'arrive pas à-à...

-Tout va bien, pleure autant que tu veux, Trésor, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder à l'intérieur. »

Elle marmonna des incantations et les brûlures sur la peau de Fred s'atténuèrent peu à peu. Les égratignures disparurent également, mais il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Visiblement, cela ne l'inquiétait pas, puisqu'elle se tourne en soupirant de soulagement. Elle alla ensuite à la cuisine et revint avec de l'eau chaude et des serviettes. Elle prit l'une d'elles et commença non pas à nettoyer Fred, mais à effacer la boue et les larmes sur le visage de Gloria d'un geste doux.

« Je suis Molly Weasley, la maman de Fred. » se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire. Ceci expliquait donc cela. Elle venait de ramener à une mère son enfant presque mort et trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Gloria, je suis... Moldue. » Déclara-t-elle, incapable de trouver autre chose pour la qualifier.

Molly hocha la tête, visiblement au courant de qui elle était, puis elle passa la serviette sur sa bouche et son menton, et elle grimaça.

« Que s'est-il passé, Gloria ? Vous avez été attaqués ? »

Elle hocha la tête et lui raconta tout, et elle devait avouer que Mme Weasley avait une sacrée patience, car les reniflements et les toux sanglotantes allongèrent considérablement le récit.

Un « pop » retentit et soudain, un autre Fred se tint devant elle, propre et frais, avec de nouveaux vêtements, et surtout un air horrifié.

« J'ai reçu ton message, est-ce que c'est grave ?! » s'écria-t-il tout en courant vers le canapé, avant d'être stoppé par Molly d'une main sur son torse.

« Calme-toi George. J'ai soigné la plupart des blessures, il n'y a rien de grave, il est juste exténué et probablement choqué, aussi... »

Le nommé George expira et passa ses mains sur son visage, puis jeta un œil à Gloria.

« Gloria ?

-Que...Oui ? »

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elle, tendant la main. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle tenait toujours les baguettes de Fred et du Mangemort qu'elle avait pris soin de récupérer. Elle les laissa tomber dans la main de George, et celui-ci posa son autre main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un jumeau... »

Elle détourna le regard vers Fred et resta figée. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Il n'avait pas seulement raison, i peine une heure et demi, lorsqu'il disait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas bien. Elle savait qu'il avait un frère, mais pas un jumeau ; Elle ne l'avait pas entendu parler de sa mère. Quelle était sa date de naissance ? Sa couleur préférée ? Est-ce qu'il avait un travail, avant de la protéger ? Ou allait-il encore à l'école ? Avait-il peur des Mangemorts ? Pourquoi était-il assigné à sa protection, alors qu'il était si jeune ? Quel était ce monde, son monde ?

George lança un regard inquiet à sa mère, puis il reporta son attention sur Gloria.

« Il faut que tu te reposes. Viens, je vais te conduire à l'étage.

-Fred...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il se réveille, je te ferai descendre illico. » coupa le jumeau avec un sourire gentil qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur le visage de son frère. Peut-être étaient-ils différents ? Le sourire de Fred était plus malicieux.

Il l'aida à se lever, et transplana à l'étage avec elle, dans la chambre de Ginny. Il lui montra la salle de bain, lui apporta de quoi se changer et ferma les rideaux pour bloquer les rayons du soleil de dix heures.

Après avoir pris une douche et observé l'eau marron disparaître dans le siphon, elle enfila le sweatshirt rouge sang et le pantalon beige qu'on lui avait laissé, et s'effondra sur le lit, trop fatiguée pour pleurer encore.

* * *

><p>Gloria se réveilla le soir, la bouche pâteuse et les cheveux en bataille. Un pichet d'eau et un verre étaient posés sur la table de nuit, et elle les utilisa volontiers. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les aplatir et sortit ensuite de la chambre. Admirant les escaliers, elle se demanda si elle aurait la force de les descendre tous, et s'y engagea. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et Molly Weasley lui fit un grand sourire. Posant sa spatule, elle vint poser ses mains sur les joues de Gloria et examina son menton.<p>

« Tu as un beau bleu ici, ça doit faire mal. Je vais arranger ça tout à l'heure, mais d'abord tu dois manger !

-Est-ce que Fred va bien ? » S'enquérit la jeune femme et Molly hocha la tête lentement.

« Il s'est réveillé en début d'après-midi, mais il s'est vite rendormi, la fatigue. »

Gloria hocha la tête, puis s'assit à table et la sorcière posa trois assiettes sur la table. George sortit d'une pièce au rez-de-chaussée et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, au fait. Je suis George. Les conditions ne sont pas optimales pour faire connaissance mais... » rit-il et Gloria serra la main qu'il lui avait tendu.

« Gloria. Mais tu le sais déjà, je crois... Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très loquace...

-Et c'est totalement compréhensible, ne t'en fais pas. Fred m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, en fait. Et ma petite sœur aime beaucoup tes chansons, aussi ! »

Elle sourit et plongea son attention dans son assiette.

Elle apprit que Molly avait sept enfants, seulement une fille, et que Fred et George tenaient ensemble la boutique de farces et attrapes la plus populaire chez les jeunes sorciers, et cela sans avoir pour autant fini leurs études à Poudlard – qui était apparemment le nom de leur école de sorcellerie. Elle gouta à ce qu'ils appellent de la Bièraubeurre et un vieux hibou déplumé fit irruption dans la pièce, sans que cela ne choque personne, pour donner une lettre à Mme Weasley.

Il lui était maintenant impossible de dormir. Elle ouvrit alors la porte fenêtre et sortit dans le jardin, enjambant les parterres de fleurs sauvages et les trous, probablement causés par de gros lapins. La lumière extérieure s'alluma automatiquement, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, celle du salon était suffisante.

Molly et George étaient partis se coucher depuis une demi-heure et tout était silencieux. Son menton lui faisait encore mal, et elle s'était rendue compte que l'explosion avait projeté des bouts de verre assez tranchants, causant quelques dommages à son visage. Seules ses lèvres n'avaient, miraculeusement, aucun problème.

Elle tripota la baguette magique de Fred entre ses mains : Son frère lui avait finalement laissé avant de partir, et elle ne l'avait pas lâché depuis. Elle la rangea dans sa manche après avoir fait quelques essais, aussi peu convaincants que son expérience avec la cuillère.

Un bruit dans le salon la fit se tourner, et elle rentra précipitamment dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière elle. Fred avait buté dans un pied de table et tentait de contenir sa douleur silencieusement. Il leva les yeux et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit Gloria, son visage abîmé, ses cheveux lâchés et son sweatshirt Gryffondor, trop grand pour elle, sur le dos. Elle le regardait avec les mêmes grands yeux, certainement à la recherche de blessures qui, grâce à sa mère, avaient disparues.

Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils coururent l'un vers l'autre et il la serra contre lui, une main sur son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle encerclait son torse avec une force à lui couper le souffle. Il ferma les yeux et sentit un soulagement divin monter en lui : Ils étaient hors de danger. Elle commença à pleurer bruyamment, hoquetant et reniflant comme une enfant, et il sut qu'elle pensait la même chose. Il l'embrassa sur le front et caressa ses cheveux, sans parler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'éloigna de lui et il sourit lorsqu'elle s'essuya le visage avec la manche de son sweat. Elle fit une tête bizarre, puis tira sa baguette de sa manche et lui tendit. Il la prit avec un « merci » et, ne sachant où la mettre, la posa sur la table. Il passa une main sur le visage de Gloria et grimaça lorsqu'il vit son menton.

« Ça fait mal ?

-Non. » Mentit-elle, plutôt absorbée par la manière dont Fred avait rapproché son visage pour observer la contusion de plus près. « Mais toi, tu vas bien ?

-Tout à fait bien, grâce à toi ! Moi qui pensais que c'était mon job de te protéger ! »

Il rit et elle s'autorisa un petit rire également. « Tu as fait du bon travail, je suis en vie ! Mais... Plus sérieusement... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Le Mangemort ? »

Fred la regarda et elle put voir à quel point ses yeux étaient expressifs. Jamais il ne pourrait jouer au Poker : Ses yeux disaient tout. Et à présent elle pouvait y lire, outre la fatigue, toute l'attention qu'il lui portait. Il lui prit la main et il s'assirent sur le canapé, auprès des braises. D'un coup de baguette, il ralluma le feu et, machinalement, elle tendit les mains pour sentir la chaleur sur ses paumes.

« C'est l'un des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables, le sortilège de torture. Ce genre de sort est interdit, en théorie. Il faut vraiment le vouloir, pour faire du mal à quelqu'un autant que... Que ce matin. Mais les Mangemorts sont habitués à ça. C'est de la douleur pure, il n'y a pas un endroit de ton corps qui soit épargné. Mais ce n'était pas le pire cas, aujourd'hui, je m'en suis bien remis. » expliqua-t-il et il la vit frissonner. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et elle posa sa tête contre sa clavicule. « Tu as de sacrés réflexes, en tout cas. Je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais tu as littéralement assommé ce mec ! Juste avec tes pieds !

-Mes pieds, et un trophée ! » Précisa Gloria avec un sourire. Il rigola, puis laissa tomber sa tête au dessus de celle de la jeune femme.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un jumeau, au fait.

-George ? Je t'avais parlé de lui !

-Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était une copie de toi ! »

Fred ne répondit rien, il tenta de se souvenir lui avoir dit, et se rendit compte que non.

« Je veux tout savoir. »

Il haussa les sourcils et pencha la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait l'air sérieuse, déterminée. Il constata que ses yeux étaient encore gonflés et rouges, d'avoir pleuré.

« Tout savoir sur quoi ?

-Sur toi. »

Il se passa un moment, pendant lequel Gloria ferma les yeux et écouta le crépitement des bûches brûlées, avant que Fred ne réponde « D'accord. Commence. »

« Maintenant ?

-Tu as sommeil ?

-Non. »

Ils se sourirent, et elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Fred la coupa.

« Par contre, je veux tout savoir sur toi aussi.

-D'accord. Couleur préférée ?

-Vert. Toi ?

-Vert.

-C'est de la triche !

-Non ! Quelle sorte de vert ? »

Au bas des marches de l'escalier, dans la pénombre, Molly sourit et remonta se coucher.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TANTANTAN ! Vous pouvez me laisser vos impressions sur le chapitre, l'histoire, la magnificence de Fred ou alors sinon, si vous avez la flemme, vous pouvez aussi suivre cette histoire ! Elle est pas belle, la vie ?<strong>_


End file.
